


Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl: Part 3

by nmarchev



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Spider Girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev
Summary: In this story, Emily Del Mar (Spider Girl) and Steve Rogers (Captain America) ‘s son, John Rogers Del Mar is told about his superpowers for the first time at the age of six. Emily and Steve are engaged and will be married at the end of the story. Emily continues to work full time for Tony Stark as Spider Man’s mentor. Peter Parker-Stark falls in love with Wanda Maximoff. Last, Henry Kingswood had escaped from the Washington D.C. Federal prison, and had created a species of beasts in the forest of Breckenridge, Colorado to take down Spider Girl and Spider Man. It’s up to Spider Girl and Spider Man to make a plan to kill Henry Kingswood, so that he won’t continue to terrorize the nation. It is now up to them and the Avengers to save their friends, family, the people in the town of Breckenridge, Colorado, and almost practically the whole world if they fail to kill Henry Kingswood and his ravenous beasts.
Relationships: Captain America and Spider Girl/Spider Man and Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



> First and foremost, thank you all so much for reading part 1 and part 2 of Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl. Like part 1 and part 2, I will keep updating this story daily. Thank you for your amazing feedback. Have fun reading part 3 :).

Emily’s POV  
It’s been 6 years now since I have been mentoring Peter, had John, have been in a relationship with Steve, and broke up with Tony. I’m now 35 years old and quite mature actually, and my John is 6 years old now. 

He grew up so fast, and is developing his superpowers. He is quite confused as to why he can shoot spiderwebs from his wrists, why his hands stick to the doorknobs at school and at home, and why he can read other people’s minds. 

Also, he is confused as to why he breaks everything he touches, and last how does he know when he’s in danger before something happens to him or someone else, which are early signs of him developing his spider sense.

Today after school, I am going to explain to John everything that is going on with him, and teach him how to control his new powers. This is going to take some time, but I will teach him everything he needs to know about becoming the new Spider Man of his generation. I made a plan that when he turns into a teenager, that Peter and I will train him to be able to go patrolling with us and Steve. Also, to train him to be a part of the Avengers as he grows up. I already have in mind to make him a Captain America/Spider Man inspired suit for his 15th birthday. I learned from Tony how to make suits for the last 5 years, so by now I’m pretty much an expert now.

I was preparing John’s lunch before I took him to school, and Steve was getting ready for work. He looked exhausted, which worried me a lot. He had his tie loose around his neck, his dress shirt untucked, and he forgot to shave. 

I stopped Steve on his tracks before he served himself coffee. He said, “Babe, can I get a cup of coffee? I’m so tired. Berk, my boss, has been giving me overtime every single day. I’m so exhausted.” 

I gave my fiancé a nice kiss, as he kissed me back tiredly. After we parted, I said, “Let me fix your tie, and your shirt. Also, I’ll serve your coffee. Let me take care of you, since you’re always taking care of everyone else. Your boss, coworkers, the people in this small town, and even John when I have to work full time for Tony. I’ll make you a nice dinner when I come back home and pick you up from work. No more takeout.” 

That made my fiancé smile, as he kissed me, now passionately. I was glad that John was getting ready for school upstairs, because now I was having a full make out session with Steve. I am so in love with him. He has been the only man that can make me fall in love with him everyday. I did love Tony, but he did everything he possibly could to make me fall out of love with him.

By now, John was already downstairs dressed up for school and ready to go. He caught Steve and I kissing, and cleared his throat to let us know he was already downstairs. Steve and I parted, blushing from embarrassment, and I decided to fix Steve’s tie, and his dress shirt. I served him his black coffee, and told him to shave so that he could look more presentable for work.

It was getting late, so I gave my son a granola bar for breakfast, and gave him his lunch bag. Before I took John to school, I went upstairs to tell Steve I was leaving to take John to school, and then I will come back and take him to work. Steve said, “Okay,” and gave me a loving kiss, while his face was still covered in shaving cream. I was complaining in a joking manner, “Steve! You got my face covered in shaving cream!” Steve was laughing as he attempted to wipe my face with a small towel. Good thing I wasn’t wearing makeup, or else my face would have looked like a total mess.

Now that my face was completely clean, I was able to go back downstairs to go take John to school. With Steve’s little prank, now my John was five minutes late to school.

I drove him to school trying not to speed because the ground was covered in snow and ice. I didn’t want to cause an accident and hurt John. He said, “Mom, if you and dad are going to be all lovey with each other, please do that when I don’t have to go to school. I’m really late, and Mrs. Summers is going to give me detention today.”

How did he know he was going to get detention today? His superpowers must be advancing, because now he knows what is going to happen before it does. The way spider sense works is if there is danger happening in a few minutes to an hour, it’s like a mini alarm going off in your head to be prepared. When it comes to Steve’s powers, he can see very well into the past just like he can see very well into the future. John has both a spider sense and Steve’s mental toughness abilities. My boy is going to be one of the most iconic superheroes of all time when he grows up.

Then, John added, “And then she’s not going to let me participate in the science fair, because she doesn’t let kids that have been in detention participate in the science fair. I will have to hold on to my project until next year to show to my third grade class. This is so unfair.” 

Now I felt guilty, I apologized, “I’m sorry sweetie. It won’t happen again, it’s just I barely see your dad because he works long hours at the Breckenridge News, and when he’s home, he falls asleep automatically because of how tired he is. So we only have time to spend together in the morning. Plus, you know your dad is Captain America, so he has to save the town too.” 

John asked, “Why are we such a busy family?” I laughed and said, “Because we are a family of superheroes that have to pay taxes, and have an income just like any other American family. We are not like the Starks, Peter and Tony. Or like the Avengers who live in a rich and privileged bubble. We are just like every other American family trying to make a living. Do you understand?” 

John nodded, and we arrived to his school. I said to John, “I’ll tell you what, before you go to bed tonight, I’m going to tell you this really cool story that’s going to make you forget all about detention and the science fair. Also, it’s real and it’s about you. How does that sound?” John gave the suggestion some thought, and replied happily, “Sounds good mom, I feel better now. I love bedtime stories. Yours are better than dad’s.” I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wished him a great day in school, and he was off to start his long day.

I watched him walk towards the school, opened one of the blue double doors, and went inside. Then, I decided to drive to Tony’s cabin to start my training session with Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

John’s POV  
As I entered the school, the hallways were empty. I figured, since the tardy bell just rung, and I definitely knew I was in trouble with Mrs. Summers, as I walked to her classroom. 

Once I arrived at the door, I attempted to open it, but my hand got stuck to the doorknob like super glue. I placed my other hand on top of the stuck one, and finally opened the door, managing to forcefully unstick my hands from the door knob. 

As I walked inside, the whole class was staring at me. I felt a bit embarrassed, since I didn’t like anyone staring at me. Mrs. Summers interrupted her Social Studies class, when I walked in. She told me sternly, “Mr. Rogers Del Mar, if you have one more tardy, you will be suspended for three days. I will have to schedule a parent-teacher conference tomorrow after school with your parents. Is that clear?” I replied sadly, “Yes, Mrs. Summers.” Then, she added, “Also, you have detention after school for your tardiness today. Don’t forget that.” I replied once more, “Yes, I understand Mrs. Summers.” She replied, “Okay, you may take your assigned seat now.”

I quickly walked to my assigned seat, while everyone else was still staring at me. I already felt weird because of everything that was going on with my body, inside and outside. I didn’t need the teacher making everyone stare at me in class like a zoo animal. 

I placed my backpack on the floor, and took out my social studies textbook along with my composition book. Mrs. Summers continued with her class, and I found out that we had a test tomorrow. I guess I will have to study for it while I’m in detention today. 

I opened my textbook to the page the whole class was on. Then, opened my composition book to a blank page, and started writing the notes on the board. 

I have a bully in my class, and his name is Derick. He would blow through a purple straw spitballs at me everyday, or try to find any other way to torture me. 

Today, he was sitting way in the back of the classroom, instead of sitting at the desk right behind me. He was moved yesterday, because Mrs. Summers caught him trying to put gum on my short red/blonde wavy hair. 

Today was spitball day, since I looked right behind me and saw him pulling his purple straw out of his backpack, and got a small paper ball from his space-maker pencil box. 

He wet the small paper ball with the tip of his tongue and put the small piece of wet paper on the bottom part of the straw. I turned back around, facing the chalkboard, knowing what was coming. 

As I was getting prepared for the disgusting spitball to land on the back of my neck, I didn’t feel anything. That was weird, I probably seemed to dodge it fast, because the spitball landed on Patrick’s hair. He is one of Derick’s friends, and he didn’t seem pleased. 

Since I was looking at him, as I was very shocked at my body’s fast reflexes, he thought I was the one that blew the spitball at him. 

He suddenly stood up from his desk that was across from me, and walked towards me, looking very furious at me. Mrs. Summers didn’t realize what was going on, because she had her back facing towards the class as she was writing our Social Studies textbook notes on the chalkboard, before she could proceed and start our Science class next, after this one.

Once Patrick was in front of me, he took me by my uniform dress shirt and was aiming a punch towards my nose that I dodged. I was just as surprised at my fast reflexes just like Patrick was. Then, he was going to push me towards the ground, but I didn’t move one inch. The whole class was laughing at him. By now I was getting very annoyed with him, so I pushed him away.

What happened next, I didn’t know it was going to be as bad as it already was going to be. The force behind my push was so strong that Patrick landed on the classroom wall close to the window that looked out into the town. 

Patrick landed on the linoleum floor with a thud, and wasn’t moving. The whole class let out a loud gasp in shock. Mrs. Summers ran towards Patrick, dropping the chalk she was holding and the eraser, making a powdered mess on the floor. 

She realized that Patrick wasn’t moving, but still had a pulse after she checked his wrist and his heart beat by placing her ear on his chest.

Mrs. Summers proceeded to call 911 from the classroom phone, so that the paramedics could come to the school and pick up Patrick to take him to the hospital. 

A few minutes later, the paramedics came to the classroom to check Patrick, and quickly took him with them to the ambulance waiting outside. My hands were shaking with fear. I didn’t know this was going to happen. How did I almost kill Patrick with just one push?

After Patrick was gone and Mrs. Summers told the school Principal what had happened on her classroom phone, I knew I was going to be expelled. 

I heard from where I was standing at a good distance, the Principal and Mrs. Summers say that they were going to call my parents to sign some papers to officially have me expelled from the school for brutal violence. Also, that I will have to see a therapist twice a week, and will have to be homeschooled. They were going to tell all of the schools in the state of Colorado to not have me be enrolled with any of them. That I was a great danger to the students, faculty and staff, and should stay away from them. There goes any chance of me being a regular kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily’s POV  
I had finally arrived at Tony’s cabin after dropping off John at school, and I was 10 minutes late. I knew Tony would be mad at me, since he never wants me to be late. Peter’s time was precious and not going to be wasted. 

He was being prepared to run the Stark Industries, and all of the training I gave him will help him be ready for it. Also, Tony couldn’t afford to hire someone else to take my place, since no one out there knew all of the combat fighting techniques I knew, neither the strength trainings as well. Lastly, how I tend to mix mental therapy with the physical therapy so well. I was a one of a kind mentor, and Peter was very fond of me. By now we were like best friends.

I parked my black 1960s Ford Mustang on the driveway of Tony’s now permanently rented cabin, and turned off the ignition. I got out the car, grabbing my backpack from the backseat that had my change of clothes and spider girl suit.

I got out the car and my iPhone 7 went off. Oh goodness...I looked at the caller ID and it was the school principal of my son, John. I had to take this, so I answered it. Before I could even say hello, the principal was telling me how my son was a disgrace to the school. Then, he went on on how me and Steve are bad parents who teach violence to my kid, and how he almost killed a student in his class. Last, that my son was expelled and that I will get some paperwork in the mail to sign so that my son doesn’t return to the school. Also, to not even bother to enroll him in another school in the state of Colorado, because he will not be accepted for enrollment. That John will have to see a therapist twice a week, and he will be homeschooled from now on. 

When he was done talking, I simply said, “I understand, I’ll pick him up now from school. I’ll be there in half an hour.” The principal didn’t even say goodbye, and hung up.

I was so angry and annoyed with this situation that I wanted to hit something, but instead I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. 

When I was going towards the front door of the cabin, Tony walked out of the cabin annoyed with me, because I was really late. In my mind, I was getting prepared for the worst. This day was just snowballing into a horrible day. 

Tony went off on me, “Emily Del Mar! Get in the cabin now! You are really late! What is going on with you today?!”

I wish I thought of answering calmly, but I didn’t...I couldn’t with the amount of stress I have been having today. 

I replied technically yelling, “You know what’s going on with me today?! My son just got expelled from school for getting in a fight with a bully, and hurting him so bad that the bully might be in the hospital! He needs to see a therapist twice a week, and now needs to be homeschooled, because not a single school in the state of Colorado will take him! I’m late, because I had to take my son to a school that just kicked him out, and because I barely see my fiancé all day! Can I have just one minute to breathe! Please?!” 

Tony was quiet, and from that moment I thought he was going to fire me, but he just walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms. I just started crying, because I could not hold back my tears of stress and anxiety. 

Tony was soothing my back, trying help me calm down. When I finally stopped crying, I apologized, “I’m so sorry, I just feel like everything is falling apart today.” Tony wiped the tears from my eyes, and said, “It’s okay. It’s fine that you as Emily Del Mar don’t have everything together, but you as spider girl, you can do anything you want to because you can. Now, go to your son’s school, pick him up, and come back here to start your training session with Peter. I’m not going to fire you, because you need this job, and I don’t know anyone that can do this job but you. Also, Peter would kill me in my sleep if I let you go since you are technically his best friend. Now, go and I’ll see you when you come back.” 

I nodded and said, “Thanks, Mr. Stark, I’ll stay until a later time today to make up for being late.” Tony replied, “Sounds good, and you can call me Tony from now on.” I smiled and gave him another hug, and then went back to my car to go pick up John. We are going to have a long talk on our way back to Tony’s cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily’s POV  
A little while later, I arrived at the school, and Mrs. Summers was waiting at the front of the school with John. My son looked so sad, and I was so mad but I was trying to keep my cool.

I parked at the front of the school, where they were waiting and unlocked the car so that John could get in the front seat. Mrs. Summers looked at me with eyes of hatred. I just ignored her, and drove away once John had put on his seatbelt, and placed his backpack on the backseat of the car. 

I started driving back to Tony’s cabin, and the ride was silent. I decided to start the long conversation we were going to have. I said, “John, what happened today was unacceptable. I don’t care who started the fight in class, and that you tried to defend yourself. Now, your dad and I will have to look for resources for you to use so that you can be homeschooled. Also, we will have to find a therapist for you to talk to twice a week. I’m so mad at you, John. When we arrive to Tony’s cabin where I train Peter for his Spider Man training sessions, you are going to stay inside with Tony and behave. You are grounded for a month. You are to come to work with me everyday, and study at the cabin with the new resources that your dad and I find for your homeschool courses. Is that clear?” 

John replied sadly, “Yes, mom. Can I ask you something?” I replied, letting out a deep sigh, “Sure,” and my son asked, “What is wrong with me? Why am I not a normal kid like everyone else?”

My angry face expression softened, and I replied, “You are an amazing kid, John. Just bad things happen to good people, and we have to make smart choices and not silly ones like you did today.” 

John said in the same sad tone as earlier, “But I was defending myself from Patrick. He started the fight, because Derick was trying to blow a spitball at me like he did everyday. And it landed on Patrick, because I have really fast reflexes, and dodged the spitball from sticking to my neck. Then, Patrick thought I blew the spitball at him. So he got up and tried to punch my nose, but he missed because I quickly moved out the way. Then, he was trying to push me to the ground, but I was too strong to move. And then I pushed him so he would leave me alone. Now he’s in the hospital just because I pushed him. I didn’t know I was strong. He flew back to the wall of the classroom, and landed on the floor with a big thud. I’m not normal, mom. And my hands are so sticky like superglue. Why?” 

I let out a deep breath that I didn’t know I was holding, and let it in and out once more. I arrived to Tony’s cabin, and parked the car on the driveway, and turned off the ignition. I looked at my son as he looked at me. I said, “You’re not normal because your dad and I aren’t normal. I was going to save this talk for your bedtime story, but I see that this can’t wait. Sweetie, I’m spider girl and your dad is Captain America. We are superheroes living normal lives. You have a combination of my superpowers and your dad’s superpowers. That’s why you’re very strong, have a spider sense, can look into the future just like you can look into the past, can hear conversations from far away, have very sticky hands like superglue to help you climb up tall buildings like me, and why you are going through all of these unusual changes that aren’t a part of normal puberty. Hun, you’re becoming a superhero like me and your dad. When you turn 15, I am going to make you a very cool suit, and teach you everything that you need to know. Also, your dad would teach you what he knows as well. We want you to become an Avenger by then, and my friend Peter will help you. I know this doesn’t make sense to you now, but it will when you get older.”

John was silent, and then said, “Okay, mom, thanks for telling me. I feel better now. Do I still have to be grounded for a month?” 

I replied, “Yes, but just so that you don’t get bored while you’re grounded for a month, I will help you control your powers so that you don’t use them in public places. Is that a deal?” John smiled and said, “Deal.” I gave him a kiss on his forehead after moving his soft wavy hair to the side. I love my kid so much, I just have to be extra patient with him. 

I grabbed my backpack from the back seat, as John and I got out of the car. I locked it, and John walked up to the front door and knocked on it. I caught up with John, and Tony answered the door. He greeted John by saying, “Hey kid! Wow you’re so grown up. Hey Em, glad you could make it. I’ll watch John while you train with Peter.” 

I smiled and replied, “Thanks Tony, you made my day so much easier today. I will have to deal with John when I get home. I know Steve is not going to handle this whole thing well, but he’s a very understanding guy. I already told John what’s going on with him. So I got that tough part out of the way. I’ll go upstairs and change. Again thanks for everything.” 

Tony replied, “No problem, Em, that’s what I’m here for. I’ll tell John cool stories about you, Peter, and the rest of the Avengers. Is that okay with you?” I replied, “Yeah, that’s okay. He’s grounded for a month, but I’ll let him suffer the beginning of his long punishment when he gets home.” Tony laughed and said, “Okay, sounds good. Off you go to train with Peter. He’s been dying to hang out with you all day.”

I smiled and said, “Okay,” and I went upstairs to the guest bedroom to go change into my spider girl suit. When I was done, I went back downstairs and Tony was already in the kitchen with John, helping him pick out a snack, so that they can watch a movie together. I’m glad that Tony was being kind to my son. 

I walked out the front door of the cabin, closed it, and walked towards the woods to meet up with Peter. 

By now, he was doing some spider yoga, just the way I taught him for the past five years. Now he’s pretty much a professional at it, and he is doing so much better with his combat fighting techniques, as well as with his web shooting techniques.

Now, we were doing harder things like more strength training, and being able to defeat our enemy more quickly. Also, enhancing our spider senses. 

I decided to join him on doing some spider yoga that I desperately needed today after the long and stressful day I just had.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve’s POV  
I was now off of work, extremely tired from such a long day. I sat at the wooden bench in front of the Breckenridge News office, waiting for my beautiful fiancée to arrive with my John.

I decided to check my iPhone 7 for any new texts and voicemails. I noticed I had one new voicemail from John’s school principal. I dialed the touch screen keypad for my passcode, entered it, and listened to my voicemail. 

The principal was stating that my son got in a fight today at school, and that the boy he was fighting ended up in the hospital. He was also stating that I should control my son, and to stop teaching him violence. That John was officially expelled, and that he will have to be homeschooled from now on. Also, that he needed to talk to a therapist two times a week, so that his behavior can improve. Last, that I will be receiving some paperwork in the mail to sign so that John doesn’t return to the school. He also added that John will not be able to be accepted into all of the public and private schools in the state of Colorado. That was the end of the message, and I was lost for words.

How could my boy misbehave like that? I decided to call Emily, and she picked up her cell. I said, “I got a voicemail from the school principal about John. I can’t believe that just happened.” She replied, “I know, babe. I had a very long talk with him today when I picked him up from school, and took him to work. At work, I told him about his superpowers and what we did for a living outside of our normal everyday jobs. He was very understanding about that, but as for the school thing, I grounded him for a month. Also, we are going to have to teach him how to control his superpowers when we go out in public. Hope all of that is okay with you.” 

I responded, “Yes, sweetheart, I’m okay with that. It seems to be fair, and I’m glad you had several important talks with him. I’m sorry that I’m not participating much in the parenting. I’m just very busy at the office, and I feel like I’m leaving it all to you, and it’s not fair to you. I promise I will participate more as a father and fiancé to you and John. I promise you that.” 

Emily replied, “Thank you, babe. And you don’t need to apologize. I appreciate what you’re saying to me though. That’s very thoughtful of you. Well, hun, I’m almost at your office. I’ll talk to you when I see you. Love you.” 

I responded, “Okay, sweetheart. See you soon, bye and I love you too.” With that we hung up and I waited five minutes for Emily, until she arrived. John was in the backseat of the car, so I got in the passenger seat. I placed my briefcase on the backseat next to a sleeping John, and gave my beautiful fiancée a loving kiss. She is literally a super mom, and I’m glad that she is all mine. 

Emily kissed me back, with a little bit more passion. I missed her a lot, and her passionate kisses. I also missed making love to her and making her feel safe. I feel so bad that I’m not able to give her the attention that she deserves, and that I’m leaving John as second best, and keep putting my job first. All of that needs to change, especially when John has to be homeschooled ASAP, before he loses the whole second grade semester over this huge mixup. John also has to control his superpowers before it’s too late to control them.


	6. Chapter 6

John’s POV  
When we got home, my mom parked the car in the driveway, and turned it off. I decided to get out of the car first, closing the door. I walked towards the front door of our house, which was more like a townhouse, because our landlords lived right next to us. They were nice and would give me snacks from time to time whenever I would come back home early from school. 

I waited for my mom to unlock the door, and my thoughts kept racing from today’s events. I was feeling anxious, and really sad. I didn’t want to be whatever I am anymore...I wanted to be a normal kid. 

My mom was walking up the driveway with dad, their belongings at hand, and my mom unlocked the door. Dad decided to help me get ready for bed, since it was way past my bedtime, while my mom made something quickly in the kitchen for us to eat. 

My dad let me go upstairs first and then he followed me afterwards. Once we arrived at my room at the end of the short hallway, he told me, “Bud, get your pajamas, underwear, bathrobe and towel. You need your shower before you go to bed. You will brush your teeth after your dinner. Then, you will go to bed right away, because tomorrow we will be looking at online programs for you to join to start your homeschooling. Tomorrow is my day off, so you and I will be spending the whole day together, while your mom is at work with Tony and Peter. Does that sound okay with you?”

I replied, “Yes, dad. I’m sorry about today. I didn’t mean it. I feel so sad.” My dad kneeled down to my height level, and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back, while small tears fell down my face. My dad soothed my back, trying to help me stay calm.

Once I stopped crying silently, my dad wiped the small tears from my eyes. He told me, “You are a great kid, John. You just have to make better choices. Even if you want to do poor ones to defend yourself at the moment, it’s not worth it. The world that we live in is unfair, and most of the time we want to fight back. But the right thing to do is just take the hit, because humans are weaker than us, but it’s up to us to protect them. Also, they’re cruel to us, but we have to be the bigger person and do what’s right, even if they’re wrong. We can’t use our superpowers to hurt them, because then they’re going to think we are monsters. Does that make sense?” 

I nodded and said, “Yes, dad, I won’t get into anymore trouble. I promise.” My dad smiled, and gave me another hug and a kiss on my head. He walked me to the bathroom to prepare my shower so that I could bathe myself. Once the shower was set, he stepped out to let me have my privacy.

A little while later, I was done and figured out how to turn off the water of the shower. I carefully stepped out of the bathtub, and grabbed my towel from the floor. I dried myself and put on my bathrobe so that I could put on my pajamas and underwear in my room, because the bathroom was too cold. 

I walked to my bedroom to get dressed into my pajamas and underwear, leaving my bathrobe and towel on a long towel rack to let them air dry. 

Then, I walked downstairs to join mom and dad for a late night dinner. I sat down at the dining room table with them, and saw that my mom made me homemade Mac and cheese, my favorite.

I also saw that she made dad and herself a small lasagna for them to eat for dinner. They each had a glass of red wine, while I had a glass of apple juice. It was nice to have these late night dinners with my parents. Where it was just us, and the bad world stayed outside where it belonged. To be honest, I didn’t mind being homeschooled. For the first time, I felt safe. 

When we were done with our dinner. Dad decided to clear the table, and wash the dishes. My mom had a small talk with him, before she took me upstairs to my bedroom to tuck me in my bed. 

I was ready to still hear a bedtime story, even if she already told me the bedtime story for today at her job.

Once we were in my room, I got in bed and let my mom tuck me in under the warm covers. 

My mom gave me a kiss on my forehead like she always does, and said, “Your dad told me that he was going to take care of your homeschooling from now on. He said that he was going to quit his job, so that he can just focus on getting your life back on track. He will also teach you how to control your superpowers as well when you’re out in public with us. I will be working overtime to support us. Be good to your dad, because he is sacrificing his job just so that you won’t turn into a rebel. It’s our fault that we didn’t have the time to teach you how to control your superpowers in the first place. So both of us are really sorry. We want to be a happy family, and we love you so much. Also, don’t let bullies, or people like Mrs. Summers and the school principal keep you down. They don’t know or understand who we are, or what our world is like. I will ask Tony if he knows a suitable therapist for you, because I’m not hiring a human therapist to make you feel insecure. I just want you to be happy being who you are.” 

I smiled and gave my mom a hug that she returned. I honestly love my parents and have the best ones in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily’s POV  
I woke up the next morning, and Steve was sleeping silently next to me. It was nice to wake up next to him in the morning, since that hardly happens, because of how busy we both were in the morning. I decided to give him nice soft kisses on his chest, going up to his neck, and now his lips. 

That seemed to wake him up, as he kissed me back with passion. I usually go to work at 1 pm, so we have all of the morning to ourselves. 

I deepened the passionate kiss between us, as I placed myself on top of him. Steve placed his hands securely on my hips, and I ran my hands through his thick blonde reddish hair. 

Steve let out a soft moan as we kissed, and now he slowly removed my pajama top. I leaned down, and continued to kiss his soft lips with passion as he lovingly kissed me back.

Then, he gently removed my pajama bottoms, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I removed his short sleeve t-shirt, and his pajama bottoms afterwards. Steve was now in his boxers, and I slowly kissed his neck down to his chest. Steve let out another soft moan, as I kissed my way up to his soft lips. 

Steve lovingly kissed me back with passion, and I removed his boxers. Then, he slowly removed my underwear, following by my bra. He was hard by now, and I decided to let him enter me.

We both started to move in sync with each other, as I continued to kiss him lovingly. Steve kissed me back with passion, as we now moved in a faster pace. We finally reached our climax, and spilled our seed on each other and in each other. 

Steve placed his hands on my hips, as I rested myself on top of him. He was still inside of me, and I softly kissed his chest. He ran his hands up my back, his fingertips giving me mesmerizing chills.

I always felt amazing when Steve touched me the way he does. Every time after we made love, he always made me feel wonderful. Also, the way he looked at me with such admiration and love, made me feel like we were the only two people in the world.

I kissed his soft lips, and he said when we parted, “I missed you, Em. I missed this. I don’t want this moment to end.” I smiled at him, now sitting up facing him. I said, “I missed you too. I am so glad that we have this kind of moment like this. I don’t want it to end either.” Steve smiled at me, placing his hand gently on the back of my neck, pulling me down for a mesmerizing kiss. 

I kissed him back, wanting to go for round two. Then, there was a soft knock on the door. I’m guessing it was John, and he is ready to have his breakfast now. I guess I’m done making love to my fiancé for this morning, because we are continuing this when I come back from work. 

I kissed Steve once more as he kissed me back, and we parted. I said, “We are continuing this tonight,” making him smile and say, “Okay, babe, I’ll be waiting for you.” I kissed him again, as he kissed me back, and I slowly removed myself from him. We put on our underwear and our pajamas back on. Then, I went to go answer the door for John.

He said sleepily, “Mom, I’m hungry, and there’s nothing to eat downstairs.” Oh snap! That reminds me that I had to go buy groceries. I apologized, “I’m sorry, hun. I forgot to get groceries. I’ll make you some pancakes. I think there’s some pancake mix left over. Come with me downstairs.”

John followed me downstairs while Steve was getting ready to start the day, and help John get started looking for some homeschool online courses.

I walked to the pantry to get the leftover pancake mix from a week ago, and got started on making some pancakes for my son.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter’s POV  
Today I had my training session with Emily at 1 pm. She seemed distracted and busy lately with her family life, but at the same time she was deeply focused on mentoring me full time. 

Even if things weren’t perfect with her daily normal routine of having a traditional American family, she seemed to have her superhero life under control. Later, when she’s here, I will have to ask her for advice on how she separates the two different lives, and deals with them all at once.

I want to have a family someday, now that I’m 21, and still haven’t found the one. Lately, I have been having a crush on Wanda Maximoff. She’s just perfect and knows what she wants in life. Not only is she super powerful, but she’s a genuinely caring person.

Wanda is also very intellectual and can be quite funny as well if you get to know her. Even if she has a tough exterior, on the inside she’s just a 25 year old girl that wants to be loved. 

Whenever I go to train with the Avengers at the Starks Industries building with Tony leading us and mentoring us, Wanda and I team up a lot. She always protects me with her radioactive Force field, and snaps the bots in half with her incredible strength and supernatural powers, when one tries to torment me. I know as Spider Man, I have it all under control, but Wanda always defends me no matter what. Maybe somewhere deep down, she may have a crush on me too.

As I was getting dressed into my Spider Man suit in my room, I get a text from Emily on my iPhone 10 that she’s on her way. I replied, “Great! See you soon!” She texted me back with a spider symbol emoji and a smiley face emoji. 

I set my phone down on top of my dresser where I kept it safe so that it wouldn’t break during my intense training with Emily. 

I come here to Breckenridge, Colorado every month and stay here for half a year training with Emily. Then towards the end to the beginning of the next year, I go back to the Stark Industries building with Tony to train with the Avengers.

I’m a pretty busy guy now, with lots of money, and have no idea what to do with it. I know I want to ask Wanda out on a date, but we barely have any time to do so. It would be nice to have her come over to Colorado so that we can spend a weekend together. I will have to ask Tony, since I kind of would like to have the cabin to myself, and he can go back to the Stark Industries building to work on his Iron Man suits or something. 

He’s 51 now, and still hangs out with me all the time. I keep telling him to find a nice lady and take her out on an expensive date, or something. But he keeps saying no that he’s too old to date now, and he’s still not over Emily. I tell him that it’s been six years now, and he has to move on. Then, he keeps saying how he screwed up the best relationship that he’s ever had in his life, and he didn’t want another one to screw up again. I just leave him alone on that subject area, since he likes to just mentally sweep it under the rug.

A little while later, I go downstairs to grab a granola bar from the pantry and stepped outside in the cold weather, that didn’t bother me at all, to wait for Emily so that we can start our training. Tony was in the living room couch on his Mac laptop computer doing schedules for the Avengers trainings in his pajamas. That’s all he wears now. He gave up by now trying to look presentable for Emily, since he already got the hint that she’s never going to get back together with him.

I closed the front door of the cabin, and see Emily’s 1960s Ford Mustang approaching the cabin, as she parked it now in the driveway. 

Then, she turned off the ignition and stepped out of the drivers seat, and closed the door. She grabbed her backpack from the backseat, and locked her car. She walked up to me in dark blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve turtle neck, and blue ankle boots. She looked really nice, and she had the same strawberry blonde short hair in layers like she had for the past 5 years. I’m glad she kept that look, because it looks really great on her. 

I’m not going to lie that Emily is a very attractive woman, but she’s my best friend, engaged, and with a six-year old kid. I definitely need to respect my boundaries, and I do have a crush on Wanda... maybe on Emily too, and maybe I’m just trying to deny it, or have been for the past five years. 

I snapped out of my thoughts, as Emily smiled at me, saying, “Hey Peter!” I replied, “Hey, Em!” And she gave me a hug that I returned. She smelled so good, was that a new perfume that she was wearing? 

I snapped out of my thoughts again, when we parted, and she said, “I’m going to go inside and change into my spider girl suit, and I’ll meet you outside in a little bit.” I replied, “Okay, I’ll see you in a few.” I was really trying not to use my x-Ray vision on her as she walked away, just so that I could see what’s underneath her clothes.

What is going on with me? Am I that lonely that I would make a pass at Emily? She’s my mentor! Maybe I’m just going crazy. I need to focus on Wanda, since she’s pretty, available, and the right person for me. Why is it that I have this great girl that I should go after, and instead I want the girl that I can’t have? I need to get rid of these thoughts, before they ruin my training with Emily. 

Soon, Emily stepped out the front door of the cabin, as she closed it, in her spider girl suit, and she just looked so attractive. Her suit hugged her athletic and muscular body in all the right places. And she was just so flawless all the time, how did she just handle being a mom and being a superhero all at the same time?

I wouldn’t be able to handle being a dad and being Spider Man all at the same time. How does Steve even handle that...being both Captain America and being a dad? I mean he probably had a lot of life experiences being a super soldier from World War II and all. I suddenly felt really insecure, like the same 15 year old kid that was starting to be trained by his very attractive mentor and idol. Was I falling in love with Emily, and felt like there was no way in hell I could compare to Steve? What is wrong with me?

Once Emily approached me, she said, “Alright, Peter, let’s get started with our training. Masks on.” I was again shaken out of my thoughts, and pressed the spider symbol on my chest, allowing my mask to cover my face. Emily did the same, pressing the spider symbol on her chest, allowing her mask to cover her face as well.

Emily led me to the woods and towards the middle of them, where we usually have our trainings for the past five years. We started with our traditional spider yoga, and then some strength training. 

While I was up on the pine tree next to Emily’s in my traditional flagpole position, my body symbolizing the flag, and the pine tree the pole, I decided to start a conversation with Emily. 

She was in the same pose as me, meditating. I said, “So, Em, how do you handle being a parent and being spider girl at the same time?” Emily joked, “What is this? An Oprah interview?” I laughed and said, “I’m being serious, Em. I was thinking about what it would be like to be a dad, and start a family. I am 21 after all and I’m not getting any younger. I feel like the clock is ticking, since I haven’t found the one yet. Just like you found the one and started a family. Also, you’ll be married soon to Steve, and I wish I had what you have. I tend to feel quite lonely on the dating department.” 

Emily replied, “It will happen when the time is right, Peter. A marriage and kids cannot be rushed. I experienced that with Tony, and it just turned into a big mess. Even being engaged is a big step and scary at the same time. When Tony asked me first to be his wife, I said yes without thinking if I was really ready to be engaged. I just said yes, because I did love Tony, and I wanted to be married to him. But Steve stole my heart and kept it. He was making sure that I followed my heart, and married the guy that I really did love and not the one I thought I loved. When you meet the one, you’ll know, because you’re not afraid to tell this special person everything. You laugh together, have deep conversations, and don’t keep secrets from one another. You follow your heart, and your intuition or love spider sense. I felt that for the first time with Steve, which helped me make my decision so much easier. If I was still a human, I wouldn’t have been able to decide between Tony and Steve. You’ll soon learn that your love spider sense will point you to the person you should be with. You’re a strong, amazing, funny, and intellectual guy. Anyone would be happy to be with you. You just have to build your confidence up, like you brought up your stamina over the years with all of these trainings. Don’t give up hope, your time is coming.” 

I replied, “Thanks, Em, I do have this special person that I have a crush on. It’s Wanda Maximoff. I’m sure you probably remember her from your time with the Avengers.” Emily responded, “Yes, I remember her. She seemed nice. She’s super talented with her powers, and is extremely strong too. Don’t worry I’ll help you keep up with her. She will be so surprised when she starts to date you. That is if you know that she has a crush on you too.”

I said, “Yeah, I do feel that she has a crush on me since we always team up on all of the Avengers trainings, and she’s always defending me, even if she knows I can protect myself well.” Emily replied, “Congratulations! That’s a first step towards the development of new feelings towards one another. Between us at the Stark Industries that’s how it always starts. I developed a crush on Steve when he was training with me one on one in the basement area of the Stark Industries building. I couldn’t stop thinking about him ever since. Then, we became boyfriend and girlfriend here in Breckenridge. We had John and later on got engaged. Last, we will get married in the spring.” 

I replied, “Thanks, and I’m really happy for you both. I’m glad that you’re going to help me have a chance with Wanda.” Emily responded jokingly, “You’re welcome, and Peter, after I’m done training you, Wanda will find you so irresistible that she would automatically want to date you minute she sees you. The plan has been to prepare you to take over the Stark Industries, and to help you find a mate. So we seem to be halfway there already, which is making a lot progress. Now let’s get ready for some strength training.”


	9. Chapter 9

Emily’s POV  
While I was teaching Peter how to climb at different heights, swinging from pine tree to pine tree with our spiderwebs, using different types of pine trees to practice with, I was getting this weird spider sense. It was so intense that I had to pause the training. 

Peter noticed that something was wrong when I stopped instructing him on what to do, and asked, “Is something wrong, Em?”

As I was attached securely to a pine tree close to Peter’s, I started to hear this loud and ferocious roar that did not belong to a normal creature from the woods. This was like the combination of a bear and a bark from a dog. This wasn’t a normal creature. I asked Peter, “Do you hear that strange roar?” 

Peter listened intently, as he was also attached securely to a pine tree close to mines, and said, “Yeah, I hear it. I think we should probably go.” 

I said disagreeing, “We shouldn’t. This is what we have been training almost everyday for the past five years. It looks like we are doing the first test together from our training. Are you ready?” 

Peter replied, “I’m ready if you are.” Then, before I knew it, I saw a beast charging towards us that was very enormous. I haven’t seen anything like that since my fiancé, Steve, and I first got together, and we were fighting these kinds of beasts in the other woods miles from this one. 

Peter asked in shock, “What the hell is that thing?!” I replied, “A forest beast, jump and swing to the next pine tree when I tell you to.” Peter replied shakily, “Okay, Em.”

When the large beast was now getting closer to us, ready to probably kill us both, I shouted to Peter, “Jump and swing to the next tree, now!” 

He did as I told him and I jumped and swung myself to the next tree with my spiderweb. The beast noticed that we were either trying to get away from it, or probably trying to fight back. Whatever we did, seemed to piss him off. So he turned around and was charging at us again with full speed. 

I hope that Tony doesn’t leave the cabin to check up on us. I don’t want anything to happen to him. I was already busy trying to protect Peter from getting killed today.

Peter and I were swinging from pine tree to pine tree with our spiderwebs with all of our strength and agility away from the large beast. Then, Peter swung with his spiderweb around a tall pine tree, and shot two spiderwebs at the beast’s eyes, blinding him. 

The beast let out a very loud roar that gave me chills of fright. I can’t be afraid of this thing, so I decided to also swing around a rather medium sized pine tree, and shot a large spiderweb at the beast’s mouth that was filled with really sharp teeth. This beast is like a giant werewolf kind of creature. 

The beast was now slowing down, because it could not see and even roar anymore. Then, I shouted at Peter, “We have to shoot our spiderwebs at the beast’s feet, so that he could tumble down and fall!” Peter replied, “Alright!” And we both were now swinging ourselves with our spiderwebs from pine tree to pine tree as we finally got closer to the beast. 

I shot my first spiderweb that was as large as the last one, at the beast’s feet. Then, Peter shot his large spiderweb on top of the one I just shot at the beast’s feet. The combination of both spiderwebs turned into a strong elastic band that made the beast quickly tumble down to the ground with a loud thud. Some of the pine trees came down with the beast, because of how large it was. 

Peter and I had to kill it so that it won’t come back. We decided to land ourselves on top of the large beast, coming up with a plan on how to kill it. 

I told Peter in a quiet tone so that we wouldn’t wake up the beast, “We have to create another large spiderweb together so that we can choke this thing to death. I don’t see anything sharp around here to kill it with. We just have to use our spiderwebs and all of our strength to make sure this thing doesn’t wake up again.” 

Peter replied in the same quiet tone, “Okay, Em...let’s do this.” He shot the first spiderweb at the ground, and he carefully climbed down to the ground on it. He detached it from the ground and threw it at me. I caught it effortlessly, and I slowly was able to wrap Peter’s spiderweb around the beast’s neck. 

Then, I shot my spiderweb on the ground, close to Peter. He detached it from the ground and was able to climb up on the large unconscious creature, with my spiderweb in his hand.

Then, he wrapped the spiderweb around the beast’s neck with my help. Now that we had both of our strong spiderwebs around the beast’s large neck, we each took one end of each spiderweb, and pulled with all of our strength. 

Our attempt to kill the beast, seemed to wake him up, and he decided to fight back for his life. Peter was trying to hang on, and I told him, “Stand firm like me so that you won’t fall off. Keep pulling onto the spiderweb like your life depends on it.” Peter nodded, and we kept pulling our spiderwebs as tightly as we could, until the beast was now limp on the ground. 

Once we made sure that the large beast was no longer breathing, we jumped off the now dead beast. Then, we landed on the ground gracefully, now standing up. 

I told Peter proudly, “You just passed your first test from your training.” Peter walked closer to me, now pressing the spider symbol on his chest, taking his mask off. I decided to also press the spider symbol on my chest and took my mask off as well. 

There was something different about him. He seemed happy, and the same time serious like he was about to do something with me that we were probably going to regret later. He was now in front of me, and placed his hands gently on my face. His fingertips softly pushed back the strands of my messy strawberry blonde hair back behind my ears. 

This moment between us was so serene. I felt like my body was floating away as Peter touched me. Then, it happened... his lips were hovering over mines, and kissed me. They felt so soft...every part of me wanted to push him away, but I felt so weak in his touch. I couldn’t help myself so I kissed him back. Nobody’s touch made me feel so weak like his’. I felt like he had some kind of spell over me. 

He deepened the kiss by placing one hand on the back of my head, and the other on my lower back. I couldn’t help but kiss him back with the same passion. What the hell is wrong with me? What are we doing? We can’t do this!

My body seemed to be glued to his, while my mind was screaming at me to stop kissing my student. To stop being unfaithful to Steve, and being a horrible mother to my son, John.

To stop being such a home wrecker, and to get my mind to overpower my heart. I feel like such a hypocrite with everyone. I should let Peter be with Wanda. It’s for the best for the both of us. And this will be our deepest and darkest secret of all.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter’s POV  
I kissed Emily...I can’t believe that I just did what I did. She saved my life, and trained me in a way that not even Tony could train me. Emily knows what to do in very dangerous situations, and it really turned me on. I know she said that I should be with Wanda, and she’s right...she’s always right about everything.

But my love spider sense grew stronger when I was around Emily. If I’m with Wanda, I’ll just be fooling myself. Emily and I parted from our very passionate kiss, and just looked into each other’s eyes.

I said, “I want to say I’m sorry for kissing you...but the truth is that I’m not sorry. I wanted to do this for a very long time. Just like you have secrets, Em, I have secrets too. And this one was one of them for the past 5 years. I have always had a huge crush on you, and was afraid to make a move, because you’re with Steve, had so much going on in your life, and you have John to take care of. I know deep down that I should be with Wanda, but I’ll just be lying to myself.”

Emily held my hand now, our fingers intertwining and said, “Peter, I don’t know what to say. When you kissed me, I felt like I was under your spell. Everything in me was screaming to get away from you, but I just couldn’t. I don’t know if your superpowers developed more overtime, but you have something that makes me want to be with you for some strange reason. But the truth is that I can’t be with you. I screwed up already by kissing you back, and by just being here alone with you. I know your love spider sense is growing when you’re around me, because I can feel it. Also, my spider sense in general gets better each time that I train you. You just have something that makes me be an even better superhero. But I can’t pursue a romantic relationship with you. It’s not right...I was with your dad in the past. I left him for Steve, and I love him so much. You have to understand that I’m engaged and a mom. I have to be there for my family, and they come first. Peter, you have to give Wanda a chance, and this huge secret that we have between us stays in these woods. You will not tell anyone anything, and neither will I. Is that understood?”

*********

Emily’s POV

Peter looked disappointed and said, “Yeah, it’s alright. I understand completely. You have a point.” I smiled and gave him a hug that he returned. Then, we decided to head back to the cabin and pretended like nothing happened between us. This is just a huge secret that we have to be mentally strong to sweep under the rug.

Once we reached the cabin, Peter opened the front door, and let me go inside first. Then, he went inside after me and closed the door. Tony was making us dinner since it was about to be night time, and I was really exhausted from the long battle Peter and I just had with that enormous beast in the woods. 

Peter decided to go upstairs to take a shower, and I stayed downstairs with Tony in the kitchen. I asked him, “Do you need any help making dinner for us?” Tony replied, “Yeah, just making the salad. This lasagna took me all day to make.” 

I said, “Okay, I’ll help you then,” and went to the fridge to grab some greens and tomatoes. I also grabbed some ranch dressing and croutons from the pantry. I grabbed a huge salad bowl from one of the top cabinets, and a cutting board for the greens and tomatoes.

I started chopping the greens, keeping the plastic bag on them as I held them since I still had my spider girl suit on, and my gloves touched everything outside. I also did the same thing with the tomatoes. I am a huge germaphobe, and Tony appreciated that because he was a germaphobe like me. That was one of the only things that we had in common. 

Once Tony was done making the lasagna, he placed it in the oven, and turned it on at the right temperature. I was almost done with the salad, since it was quick and easy to make. 

Tony told me, “I was thinking about how your son needed a therapist that wasn’t a human one, and I have the right one for you. Her name is Wanda Maximoff, I’m sure you met her before from our Avengers trainings. She was a psychology major in Yale University a few years ago, and was top of her class, graduating with honors. I think she will be perfect to be John’s therapist.”

I replied, “That sounds brilliant, thanks Tony. I was so worried about that, and was about to ask you if you knew anyone that could help John. You just made my day a lot better, thanks.” 

Tony smiled and replied, “Good, I’m glad. And don’t worry about the money, I’ll be paying her. Consider this a gift for helping Peter with his trainings, and getting him ready to take over the Stark Industries Building. I’ll be retiring early, just thought I could stay here in Breckenridge, and enjoy the time I got left. Life is too short to be stressed out so much. Also, Peter is a smart kid, and also needs experience running the place by himself. So I figured I could give him an early start. I’ll be teaching him how I handle things back in New York, and he’ll be good to go. He will still come here for more training sessions, and you are also welcomed to go to New York and train with him there as well. You have been good to us, Em. So I figured I could open many doors for you, and your family. Steve is always welcomed to train with us too. I also found a great homeschool program that John could join. It’s an online academy for kids with superpowers like John. It has everything he needs to learn about his powers, plus all of the basic courses that he needs to learn. Peter completed the high school program, and he was able to transfer his credits from his public school to the online homeschool program he was using. So I figured that John could do the same thing starting at his grade level. I already put in a good word for him.”

By now I was finished making the salad for dinner, and walked towards Tony to give him a hug. He hugged me back, and I said, “Thank you, you’re an angel. I appreciate everything you’re doing so much.” Tony replied, “You’re welcome, Em, you deserve all the help that you can get.” 

Tony and I parted. By now, Peter was downstairs in a white t-shirt and long pajama bottoms with black socks to join us for dinner. He told me, “Hey, Em, you’re welcomed to take a shower here. You can even spend the night since it’s late, and I don’t want you driving out there by yourself. The roads get so dark without the street lights.” 

I nodded and said, “Sure, I’d love to spend the night, if you don’t mind. I’ll give Steve a call letting him know. I’ll let you two eat your dinner while I go freshen up. I’m all sweaty and gross from the long day today.” 

Peter replied, “It’s alright. You go right ahead, make yourself at home.” I smiled saying, “Thanks, Peter,” and I went upstairs to the guest room where I kept my stuff. I unzipped my backpack and got out my change of clothes for the next day, which were comfy to also sleep in. I also had my underwear, a toothbrush, my phone, charger, and a hairbrush. 

I went to the bathroom in the guest room and closed the door once I was inside. I pressed the spider symbol button on my chest twice to take my spider girl suit off.

I had cuts and bruises on my torso, and on my arms from fighting against that huge beast with Peter. That was just crazy that we killed that beast together. I examined my face in case I had any small cuts and bruises, but it was totally fine. I touched my lips where I still felt Peter’s kiss on them. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, and couldn’t believe that I cheated on my husband, and was a bad mother to my kid. How could I have let Peter kiss me? I also thought of Tony, and how good of a friend he was being to me. I felt so much guilt, that it was driving me crazy. 

I decided to ignore my thoughts of guilt, and took my long warm shower. When I was done, I stepped out of the bathtub, and grabbed a white fluffy towel from the towel rack. 

I dried myself, and put on a bathrobe. I exited the bathroom as I was drying my hair with my towel, and decided to grab my phone from my backpack and my charger.

I plugged in my phone to charge, since it was at 4 percent. Then, I called Steve to tell him that I was spending the night at the cabin, since it was late, and Peter didn’t want me driving out there by myself in the dark. I also told him about John’s new therapist, Wanda Maximoff, and he was happy that she was willing to help John, since they have known each other for years from working together with the other Avengers. Then, I told him about the new homeschool program that Tony enrolled John in, and that he was welcomed to train with us in New York if he was up for it. Steve said that he would love to, and that he missed his Captain America training sessions. It seemed like everything was falling into place. 

I did not tell Steve about the kiss, and I felt so guilty, but this is one of those secrets I will have to hold on to for as long as I live. When I was done talking to Steve, I got dressed and brushed my almost dry hair. 

I put my hair into a messy bun, and went downstairs to eat my dinner at the dining room table while Tony and Peter watched some Netflix on the couch in the living room. I don’t know how long Peter and I can keep our deepest and darkest secret hidden from everyone, but we will just have to if we want to keep our future accomplishments going well.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve’s POV  
I’m very glad that Tony and Wanda offered to help us with John, and my trainings as well. That made me so happy, but I found something rather strange. It was that Peter told Emily to stay at the cabin tonight, because he didn’t want her to drive all the way here at night. 

The thing is that Emily has a great night vision...so why won’t she be able to drive well at night? She’s spider girl, her superpowers are a lot stronger and more enhanced than mine’s.

Also, I got this weird vision of Emily kissing Peter in the woods. This vision could not make any sense to me whatsoever. Why would Peter kiss my fiancée? And why would she kiss him back? And she had the nerve not to tell me? What have I done to make her cheat on me?

I was helping John go to bed since we spent all day looking for potential homeschool programs for him, and I was busy helping him control his superpowers in the forest close to our Airbnb. I figured we could go somewhere more secluded, where no one could see us. 

I also put together a nice temporary suit for him to wear until his mom helps him make a better suit. I used her sewing machine and some sturdy fabrics from her closet where she keeps all of the essentials to make her spider girl suits. 

I made his suit black and red, similar to Emily’s suit and Peter’s suit. John loved it and it was comfortable on him. It also made a nice Halloween costume. 

I tried my best to teach him his spiderweb techniques on different sized pine trees from watching Emily on our Avengers trainings and missions, but I’m sure that Emily can be able to teach him way better than me. She is indeed Spider Man’s mentor. 

I managed to teach him the techniques I use for my superpowers, and he seemed to master all of them today. I taught him how to use my shield, control his running speed, helped him control his strength with different techniques by pushing some medium sized pine trees, and climbing up tall pine trees. Lastly, I taught him some combat fighting techniques, and he did so well. I figured I could start teaching him now, so by the time he’s a teenager, he can control his superpowers even better. 

At least I have a son to be proud of, but I will need to have a long talk with Emily. She probably thought that she could keep this secret from me, but she should know better. 

I am thinking of moving back to New York with John. I’m taking him with me, and I’m deciding to not marry Emily until she really does decide to be with me, and not Peter. 

I can’t be with someone that is not honest with me after everything that we have been through. Peter is also Tony’s adopted son. Didn’t she think of that when she kissed him? I thought that she was smarter than this. Talk about a plot twist!

I decided to give Emily a call to come home, because I really need to talk to her about this face to face. I could not go to sleep thinking of her being in that cabin with Peter, and being dishonest with Tony. I doubt that he knows that Emily kissed his adopted son in the woods behind his back. 

I think I won’t tell him so that Emily’s future won’t be affected, but I have known Tony for years, and I do have to tell him. Maybe he would let me and John move back to the the Stark Industries Building without Emily, while her and Peter just stay together and be happy with each other. Maybe I’m just going crazy over this. I do need to see Emily. 

I finally gave Emily a call on her iPhone, and she answered after the second ring. Her sleepy voice said, “What is it, babe? It’s 3 in the morning.” I said sternly, “I need you to come home right now. We need to talk.” She asked, “Can we talk when I’m actually awake, and am able to drive back home?” 

I replied in the same stern tone, “No, I need you to come home right now. I had a vision of you kissing Peter in the woods, so again no this cannot wait until it’s officially the morning for you. And when you decide to use your superpowers. You have an excellent night vision, so you can drive at night. Don’t act like you can’t be spider girl at night and only in the full morning.” 

Emily was quiet, and said, “Okay, I’ll come home. I’ll be there in half an hour.” I replied, “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” She told me, “I love you,” and I hung up on her. I didn’t have the power to tell her I loved her too. 

I decided to go downstairs and wait for her there. I was sitting on the living room couch, not knowing what to say or even do. I wanted to love Emily back, and be with her. I wanted to marry her and wish that I had never gotten that vision. But then again, my visions never lie. I didn’t think that our future would look like this. So uncertain, and so all over the place. 

Before I knew it, half an hour passed and I saw Emily arrive in our 1960s Ford Mustang on the driveway of our Airbnb. She had parked the car and turned off the ignition. She got out the car, and grabbed her backpack from the back seat of the car. Then, she locked the car, and walked towards the front door of our Airbnb.

Before she could unlock the door with the house key, I opened it, startling her. After I closed the front door behind her, I took her forcefully by her arm, making her drop her backpack on the floor. 

I led her outside to the back woods of the Airbnb where I was training with my son to help him with his superpowers. We walked deep into the woods, and I threw Emily on the ground forcefully. 

I told her angrily, “Explain why you cheated on me.” Emily was sitting on the ground now, looking sadly at me. She said, “I don’t know. It just happened, Steve. I was not myself. I’m sorry. Peter and I killed this huge beast that was trying to kill us while we were training in the woods. We did all we could to kill the beast until we did. I was teaching Peter how to survive such a vicious attack. He thanked me for saving his life with a kiss. It didn’t mean anything, I promise.” 

By now she stood up from the ground, dusting off her black leggings, and her plain white v neck short sleeve shirt. It was 40 degrees out, and she still dressed like it was in the 70s. How could she not be strong enough to fight off Peter and push him away? She was a lot stronger than him. I was in my flannel pajamas, getting ready for the night while I was waiting up for her. Trying to decide if we should even fight for our relationship.

Emily walked up to me, until she was now in front of me. She held my hands in hers and said, “I’m sorry I did this to you. I love you Steve. I want to marry you and be with you. I made a mistake and was so dumb for thinking that you would never find out. But you always do because you’re Captain America. You’re not some amateur superhero. You have had your superpowers for centuries, and I was so dumb for underestimating you. You also know me so well and what I can do. I don’t want you to leave me, please. You and John are my world. I can’t lose you both over a kiss that didn’t mean anything. Please forgive me.”

My angry expression softened, as I placed my hand on her lower back, holding her close to me. She was now walking us forward towards a tall pine tree, and pinned me there. I couldn’t break free, because she was using all of her strength to keep me in place. 

She placed her hand behind my neck, now pressing her lips on mine. I kissed her back automatically, showing her that I forgave her for kissing Peter a couple of hours ago. Only Emily can have the power to help me slowly forget why I was upset with her, and make me feel like a little school boy afterwards. 

We kissed passionately in the dark woods, surrounded by snow, and tall pine trees all around us. I decided to take off her shirt, as she let me do whatever I wanted with her. Then, I proceeded with her black leggings, as she said, “Please take me here right now.” I did as she told me, and unbuttoned the top of my flannel pajamas, and then removed my long pajama bottoms. 

We were now in our underwear in the snowy weather, the cold not bothering us. Then, I decided to take off her sports bra and her underwear. She removed my boxers, and our lips met for a heated and passionate kiss. 

I was so hard right now and decided to lift Emily up effortlessly, as she wrapped her strong legs around my waist. I slowly entered her, as she let out a soft moan. We moved in sync on a steady pace, as we kissed passionately in the dark. This was the most exotic love-making that I have ever done in my life. 

Emily pressed her lips on my neck, sucking on it gently, leaving a love mark. Then, she moved her soft lips back to mine. We had a very heated kiss, and Emily had her orgasm, as we reached our climax.

Then, my seed was in her as her seed was on my torso and on me. I let out soft moan as she kissed my lips passionately, and then we parted. 

I let Emily go gently as I placed her back on the ground. She reached over to the ground to pick up her sports bra to put it on. Then, she reached down for her underwear, her back leggings and white v-neck shirt to finish getting dressed. I reached down to the ground to pick up my boxers to put them on, and then my flannel pajamas to finish getting dressed.

Once we were both fully dressed, we walked back to our Airbnb hand in hand. I decided to not tell Tony about the kiss Emily and Peter shared, and made the choice to marry the girl of my dreams and the mother to my child. This is for better and for worse.


	12. Chapter 12

John’s POV  
I woke up today and my parents were already making breakfast downstairs. I could smell pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. I knew the coffee was for them, since they always gave me apple juice in the morning. 

I was very sore from the training session that my dad gave me in the forest yesterday. It went very well for my first try, and I loved the suit that my dad made for me. I never wanted to take it off. I wanted to be a superhero for the rest of my life, just like my parents. I still haven’t thought of a name I could give myself. 

I liked the name Astro Boy, but that was already taken. Then, maybe Spider Man, but that was taken too. After that I thought of the name Supersonic, since I could run really fast, am really strong, and I have superpowers that every hero out there was probably jealous of. I like that name...Supersonic.

Before I got out of bed to use the restroom and then go downstairs for breakfast, there was a knock on my door. I decided to answer it, and it was a nice young lady, with long dark brown hair, and gothic-looking clothes. She smiled at me and said, “Hi John, I’m Wanda Maximoff, your new therapist. I’m a close friend of your mom’s and your dad’s. I am part of the Avengers with Tony Stark, known as Iron Man. Our identities are safe, and must not be told to anyone. Also, our superpowers stay safe with us, and must not be shown in public unless we are wearing our special suits to protect us from any danger. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

I replied, “Yes, Wanda. I understand.” She smiled and said, “Good! May I have a seat on your bed?” 

I said, “Yeah, that is okay,” and she sat next to me. She was very thin so she fit great on my twin bed. I sat next to her and she started the therapy session.

She said, “So, John, how do you feel about having superpowers at 6 years old?” Before I could reply, she took out a small notebook from her big purse, and a pen. She was ready to take notes, and I told her, “It feels weird, because I thought I would be a normal kid at first, since I didn’t understand what my mom and dad did for a living. It was as if they were trying to be normal, but they just aren’t. Then, one day my mom told me that she is spider girl and dad is Captain America, and they are both popular superheroes. I was shocked and excited. At school I discovered my superpowers when I got in a fight with a bully. I just pushed him and he was in the hospital. My dad says that I’m very strong and I need to watch out, because I can hurt someone. I can also run very fast, and shoot cool spiderwebs out of my wrists. I can also climb very tall pine trees, and push them easily until they drop to the ground. My dad says that I can swing and shoot spiderwebs from tree to tree, but he said that mom will teach me when I’m a little older.” 

Wanda wrote everything that I said to her on her small notebook. Then, she asked, “How do you feel about being expelled from your school, and having to start an online homeschool program for kids like you? For instance, kids that have superpowers.” 

I replied, “I feel like my teacher, Mrs. Summers, hates me and my school principal too. They were very mean to me, and the kids at school didn’t like me. I would get bullied everyday, and no one would care. Then, when I can finally defend myself, I get kicked out of school. I would like to start the new homeschool program for kids like me, because I want to make new friends that are like me, and I will be with my parents the whole time, so I will be safe.” 

Wanda wrote down everything I told her on her small notebook. Then, she said, “Okay, John. Those were great answers, and I understand that at the beginning you can feel weird with all of the changes going on in your life, but overtime they will get better. Now, I would like to introduce you to someone that went through what you did, and has a sad but good story to tell. I’m going to bring my friend, Peter Parker-Stark, known as Spider Man. Would you like to meet him?”

I replied excitedly, “Yeah! That sounds great!” Wanda smiled and said, “Okay, John, I’ll be right back and bring him here.” I said, “Okay,” and she stood up, stepped outside my bedroom, and in a little while brought in my idol, Peter Parker-Stark.

He was everything I thought he would be, and he was really nice too. Wanda took a seat next to me on my bed, and Peter found a medium sized chair in my room where my mom usually sits to tell me bedtime stories. He grabbed it easily and placed it in front of me and Wanda.

He said, “Hey there, John. Wanda told me you’re a huge Spider Man fan.” I replied, “Yes, I really am. My mom said that she used to take me to work when I was a baby so that she could mentor you, and dad could not take me to his job. Since then, when I was four, I always wanted to meet you, but I was too young. I’m glad I could get to meet you now.” 

Peter smiled and said, “I’m glad to hear that. Your mom is an excellent mentor. I was 15 and still new to using my superpowers when she started to mentor me. Tony Stark tried to train me with the rest of the Avengers, but he said I was too much of an amateur to train professionally with the Avengers. So your mom offered to train me for a day to see if she could be a great mentor to me. After that, Tony saw how much of a good job that she did with me, so she became my full time permanent mentor. And soon, I’ll be yours when you turn 15. As for now, you will learn all that you can from your mom. We made a deal. Does that sound good to you?” 

I responded, “Yes, that sounds awesome.” Peter replied, “Sweet! Alright so when I was 15, I went to this high school field trip to the science museum where your mom at the age of 12, was going to introduce her collection of radioactive spiders to scientists. Then, this guy named Henry Kingswood stole that collection from her, and sold it to science instead. Two of those radioactive spiders got away, and one of them bit me. The other one, your mom kept as a pet, and used it to turn herself into spider girl. She was 29 at the time, so we have been using our superpowers about 5 years or so. Technically at the same time, but she knew how to use her superpowers more than me. She was technically saving people already on her own, and I was just trying to survive high school. My uncle Ben had died in a drive by shooting in Queens, New York when I was 10. Before that, both of my parents died in a subway accident when I was a baby. So my aunt and uncle had to take care of me. After my uncle died, it was just me and aunt May. Then, a week before I turned into Spider Man, she passed away in a car accident. I was staying at a friend’s house so I could have a place to stay. Then, I turned into Spider Man, and started to try to save the city, but I was too young. I was 15 and well I met Tony Stark at a coffee place, Del Mar Coffee House. I only worked there for a little while, because I had dropped out of high school. Then, he decided to adopt me, and hire me part time to be a part of the Avengers. He also enrolled me in the same homeschool program that you’re in for students that have superpowers. I ended up transferring my old high school credits to that new online school, and graduated with honors. So, yeah my life was not the best, but Tony saved my life. Your mom helped shape it, and now I’m going to help you get through your transition from being a normal kid to being a superhero. Any questions?”

I replied, “Wow, that’s amazing, and did you also deal with school bullies like me?” Peter said, “Yes, a whole lot of them, way before I turned into Spider Man. I was very insecure, depressed, and anxious. Your mom helped me overcome all of those insecurities when she became my mentor. Before I met her, my insecurities got in the way with my training sessions with the Avengers. So yeah confidence is key to being a superhero. Also, your parents are the best superheroes of all time, so take advantage of everything they teach you.” 

I nodded, and Wanda asked, “What do you think about this therapy session, and have Peter joining us?” I said, “I loved it, and I would like to continue with the next one.” Wanda smiled and said, “Awesome! Well we will see you on Friday, and check up on your progress mentally. We will also help you with your homeschooling progress, as well as how you use your superpowers on a daily basis. I will talk to your parents after this session is over, about them mentoring you until the age of 15, so that Peter can take over. It was nice talking to you today, and we will see each other soon.” 

I smiled and said, “Awesome, thank you!” Then, Wanda leaned down to my level to give me a hug, and Peter taught me this very cool handshake that he used to do with one of his friends from high school...it became our special handshake.


	13. Chapter 13

Wanda’s POV   
I was on the car ride back to the cabin with Peter where him and Tony were staying. I had arrived from New York last night on the Avengers private jet to Breckenridge, Colorado to meet John, and give him his therapy sessions. He made me think of myself when I was dealing with my superpowers for the first time when I was his age. 

It was nice for him to get to know Peter as well. I’m glad that I could make him smile the way I did, which to me that’s a huge progress. Growing up, I always wanted to help kids like him, who were so lost in a human world trying to fit in. I believe all of us as Avengers have dealt with the same problems of growing up and turning into superheroes, or turned into superheroes overnight. 

Peter was good with kids, and I’m very happy that he was. I have been having a crush on him since he arrived at the Stark Industries building. He seemed lost and very antisocial, which concerned me a lot. He’s only four years younger than me, and it was unusual for someone so young to be so sad. Then, I learned from Tony everything that he went through, and my heart went out to him. 

I started to be one his first friends at the Stark Industries building. We would train together in the basement area, and would go out on walks outside the building where it was safe for us to stay hidden away from civilization. 

Tony had a couple of gardeners build a nice garden outside the building where we could go and get some fresh air. That became me and Peter’s hangout area. There we would talk about our lives and our problems. 

Later on, Peter started training with us, the Avengers, on the back of the Stark Industries Building. He wasn’t doing as good as we thought he was going to do, since he was just starting out to use his superpowers as Spider Man. 

Then, Tony and him went to Breckenridge, Colorado to meet with Emily, so that she could be his mentor. I knew it was going to be awkward for Tony to run into her, since they had broken up recently during that time, and she was already with Steve, living with him.

When I found out that she was pregnant from Steve and had John, I was so shocked and happy for her and Steve. I couldn’t wait to meet the baby. Now, he turned out to be a nice and handsome young boy. I’m sure when he gets older, all of the girls would go after him like piranhas. 

Since then, Emily and I have become best friends. I would be like a personal therapist to her, because she would always call me and tell me about her problems. She would say how I gave amazing advice like a guardian angel. I was very pleased with my free therapy sessions with Emily. Then, I figured that I could get paid again to do some more therapy sessions with kids, like I did before, right after graduation from Yale University.

Now, I’m getting paid to be John’s full time therapist, and Peter will get paid by Tony to be his mentor when he’s 15. I know that Peter already has a lot of money accumulated from working full time as Spider Man, just like the rest of us Avengers get paid full time. Plus, he will be in charge of the Stark Industries Building from now on, because Tony had just retired and will stay here in Colorado. Last, he will be John’s mentor in a few years, so he will pretty much be a billionaire by then. 

I didn’t mind being a rich man’s wife, but I was falling in love with Peter day by day as we got to know each other for the past five years. He still hasn’t asked me to be his girlfriend, yet. I wonder why, but I will be patient. 

Ever since he started training with Emily, he became more confident about himself, and more joyful. I liked that side of Peter, and he became even more handsome over the years. At times when he would say hi to me, I would just wave, because hardly any words would come out. I wish I wasn’t so insecure around him, and shy. I need to be more talkative with him like before. I don’t think he likes me as much as I like him. 

A little while later, we arrived to the cabin, and the driver parked the car on the driveway. Peter and I stepped out of the backseat, and closed the doors. The driver then, backed out of the driveway, and drove away. It was 5 pm and the sun was about to set. 

I was a bit tired so I just wanted to change my clothes into comfy ones and watch some Netflix. I could also use a nice glass of Chardonnay. Peter wasn’t much of a drinker since he really couldn’t get drunk. He would just drink water, or coffee. 

I needed to get him to have a little bit more fun. He was always busy traveling and training to be the next Tony Stark, that he is not really having time to enjoy being young. 

When Peter got out the keys to unlock the cabin out of the pocket of his dark gray hoodie, I had a nice quick idea. I asked him, “Do you want to walk around the woods for a little while?” I figured I could get some alone time with him, just to find out if he likes me or not.

Peter replied, “Sure,” and placed the keys back in the pocket of his dark gray hoodie. We walked in the direction of the woods and he asked, “So what’s on your mind?” as we walked silently. 

I didn’t know how to say what I was about to say, but I had to get it out of my chest. Once we were in the middle of the woods, I confessed by saying, “Peter, I want to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for a really long time. I wasn’t sure if you were going to feel the same and still are, but I’m just going to go ahead and say it. I like you...a lot, and have been since I first met you. I don’t know if you feel the same about me.” 

Peter was silent, and placed his hands in the pockets of his dark gray hoodie. He finally said, “I like you too, Wanda, I was just very insecure to say it back then. I also have been liking you now, and I was going to tell you back in the cabin, but you beat me to it here when we are walking in the woods.” 

I smiled, blushing a bit, and being extremely happy that my crush likes me back. I asked, “So would you like to ask me the special question or should I?” Peter smiled back at me, making a stop as I stopped walking too. 

He took his hands out of the pockets of his hoodie, and grabbed my hands gently. He asked me, “Would you be my girlfriend, Wanda?” I smiled and replied, “Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Peter.” 

Peter returned the smile, and pulled me closer to him, now placing his hands on the small of my back. I placed my arms around his neck, and he kissed me. I was in shock at first, but I kissed him back. 

The moment that I had been dreaming about for the past five years was finally happening now. Peter now wrapped his strong arms around my waist, deepening our passionate kiss. This was the best day of my life. 

When we parted, his hazel eyes met my blue ones, as I took in his beauty. I could stare at him all day if I could. I gave him one more soft kiss, that he turned into a very passionate one. I could kiss his soft lips all evening. 

Soon, it was getting dark, and we decided to walk back to the cabin, hand in hand now. Once, we arrived at the front door, Peter let go of my hand and unlocked the front door. He let me go inside first and then he followed me afterwards. He closed the door, locking it. 

By now Tony was in bed upstairs in his room, and Peter and I had the living room to ourselves. We decided to have a Netflix and chill date as our first one, and I prepared us some trail mix snacks in the kitchen. 

I asked him what he wanted in his trail mix, and he said he wanted some dark chocolate chips and honey roasted peanuts. I got those out of the pantry, and made him a medium sized bowl of trail mix. I made mines of dried cranberries, regular peanuts, some almonds, and chocolate covered pretzels. 

Then, I walked with our bowls of trail mix to the living room and joined Peter on the couch. I gave him his bowl, him telling me, “Thanks,” as he grabbed it. I asked him out of curiosity as I sat on the couch next to him, “Have you ever tried Chardonnay?” He replied, “No, I haven’t, but I would like to.” I said, “I got a bottle last night, when I was coming here from New York. I had told Tony’s driver to take me to Whole Foods to get one. It’s my favorite. I’ll get you a glass.” Peter responded, “Thanks, you had this night planned haven’t you?”

I laughed and said, “Yes, I did. You caught me, Spider Man. Do you like to be seduced by the Scarlet Witch?” Peter smiled and said, “Certainly,” as he leaned over closer to me on the living room couch, giving me a soft peck on the lips. I kissed him back, and got up from the couch after we parted. 

I set down on the living room coffee table my bowl of trail mix, and walked to the kitchen. I stopped in front of the refrigerator and opened the door. I got out the big bottle of Chardonnay, and set it on the kitchen island. 

I went to the silverware drawer and got out the wine opener. I pulled out the cork with it, and went to the cabinets that had the wine glasses. I got out two of them, and poured Peter a glass. Then, I poured myself a glass, and closed the cabinet doors. 

I left the wine bottle on the kitchen island in case we wanted a second glass of wine.  
I walked with the two glasses of wine to the living room, and gave one to Peter as he took it. He said, “Thanks, this is nice.” I replied, “You’re welcome,” and I sat down next to him on the couch with my glass of Chardonnay.

I told Peter to try the Chardonnay to see what he thought. He took a sip of it, and said, “It’s very dry but sweet at the same time. I like it. I don’t usually get drunk, but I think if I have two glasses of this, I might be.” I laughed and said, “Good, glad you like it. And that’s also the reason why it’s my favorite. I don’t like the wines that are too sweet, because they end up tasting like Welch’s grape juice. This one is more sophisticated.” 

Peter agreed and said, “Yeah, you’re right. Makes me feel like I’m 30.” I laughed and was enjoying his company. We settled for watching the movie ‘Sleepless in Seattle,’ one of my all time favorite movies. Peter never watched it before, so I decided to let him enjoy the movie. I can literally quote it word for word, from the amount of times I have watched it.

We had a really nice Netflix and chill movie date. It was nice to see him finally having fun like a normal 21 year old. I usually have my moments to have fun when I’m not training full time with the Avengers, or am in missions. On my days off, I have some me time. Peter on the other hand, never had a “me” time since he turned into Spider Man. It was like he was trying to prove to Tony, and everyone that he was the best Avenger, because on our training ratings, he was the weakest one. Now that Captain America wasn’t around much, he was now considered one of the strongest Avengers, thanks to Emily’s mentoring. 

Hulk was one of the top strongest Avengers, but when he turned back into Bruce, he was just as weak as any other human being. The rest of us still had our superpowers in us 24/7 and could live for many generations. Peter and I are immortals, so we could stay together for eternity while everyone else fades away in the world. 

That alone made me happy, and I was glad that he felt for me what I felt for him. By now, we were done with our bowls of trail mix and decided to have our second glass of Chardonnay.

We decided to watch another movie, and we ended up not really paying much attention to it, because we were pretty much drunk right now. 

I placed my almost empty glass on the coffee table next to my empty bowl, and Peter did the same. I decided to place my hand on Peter’s where it was resting on the couch. He turned his hand around so that our fingers could intertwine. 

Then, he caressed my fingers with his thumb, and told me, “This is the best date I have ever been on. I had a nice time.” I replied, “I’m glad, you deserve it after all of the hard work you do here and back in New York. You deserve some time to simply be you, and relax. You can be a bit of a workaholic.” 

Peter smiled and said, “I’m sorry, it’s just that my dad wants me to be the best Avenger I can be, and I don’t want to let him down. I also don’t want to let Emily down either. Being here with you and also back in New York, makes me forget that I’m Spider Man. With you, I’m Peter Parker-Stark, and I like that about you. I don’t have to be tough around you, I can just put my guard down.” 

I smiled and said, “I’m glad I make you feel that way. Now, this night doesn’t have to be over yet. How about we finish it in your bedroom upstairs?” 

That seemed to get his full attention, because he quickly turned off the TV, making me giggle, and he got up the couch, pulling me up with him. 

Then, he literally picked me up bridal style, and took me upstairs to his bedroom. Once we reached his bedroom, he placed me down on his bed, since his bedroom door was already open. 

Once I made myself comfortable on his bed, he went to his door to close it and lock it so that Tony wouldn’t walk in. 

Then, Peter turned off his light and used his Spider Man night vision to find me in his dark room. He placed himself on top of me, and leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed him back lovingly, and placed my hands underneath his shirt and hoodie. I traced his toned torso with my fingers in a gentle way. He deepened the passionate kiss we had, by taking off my long black cardigan. Then he took off my spaghetti strap shirt, leaving me in my red laced bra. 

I decided to take off his hoodie by unzipping it, and then took off his white short sleeve t-shirt. Peter took off my black leggings followed by my black combat boots and socks. I proceeded to take off his dark blue skinny jeans, and his black and white converse shoes, followed by his socks. 

We were now in our underwear, and Peter kissed my neck softly, sucking on it gently, leaving a love mark. I let out a soft moan, and he unhooked my bra. I was now halfway exposed to him for the first time. I felt vulnerable, but at the same time I wanted him bad. 

He leaned down to kiss my lips passionately as I kissed him back, and he slipped down my red laced underwear. I’m so glad I decided to wear matching underwear today, and the best ones I had so far from Victoria Secret.

I decided to slip off his boxers, and Peter got a warm blanket from the floor to cover us with. I placed my hands on his thick brown hair, pulling it gently as we kissed with more passion by the minute. Peter let out a soft moan, as he positioned himself to enter me. 

I really liked where this was going, and I was having so much pleasure as he was now in me. I placed my hands on the back of his neck, as we moved in sync together. There was so much passion going on between the both of us, that I felt like I could burst.

We had barely started having sex, and I was already having an orgasm. That’s how bad I wanted to have this moment with Peter. 

By now we moved in a faster pace, and I felt his seed in me when we both hit our climax. I was wet all over him, and I felt a bit embarrassed, but I couldn’t control myself. After tonight he might never want to have sex with me ever again.

Just when I thought he was going to reject me, he leaned down and kissed me with the same passion as before. I don’t know how my slender figure kept up with his very strong and muscular form, but I was very proud of myself that I could keep up with him in the bedroom. I guess my mutant Scarlet Witch superpowers paid off with his radioactive spider superpowers.

I kissed him lovingly, and then we parted. He slowly pulled himself out of me, and laid next me, holding me close to him. I had my head resting on his chest, and all he could say was, “Wow...that was...incredible.” 

Once I caught my breath, I replied, “That was amazing. I can’t wait for round two.” Peter laughed tiredly, and said, “You really wore me out, and I don’t get worn out...like ever.” I joked, “Maybe because it was probably your first time with a Scarlet Witch. There’s so much I have to teach you.” 

Peter replied, “Well, I sure enjoyed my lesson.” I smiled and looked up at him as he looked down at me. We kissed each other lovingly, and Peter said once we parted, “I think after tonight, my dad will want to retire back in New York, so he won’t have to hear us.” I giggled, and said, “Don’t worry, we could rent our own cabin here in Colorado, and we can have all the drunken sex we want.” Peter laughed and said, “Good idea, we will look at some online in the morning.” 

I gave him one more kiss, and said, “I can’t wait.” After that, we decided fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter’s POV  
I woke up the next day with a bit of a hangover. Wanda was sleeping silently next to me, and I smiled to myself. We had the best sex I have ever had last night, which made up for the first time I did it in high school my sophomore year, behind the football field bleachers. It was a dare done between the cheerleaders and the football players, which turned out to be a bet. 

I was publicly humiliated because right after Cynthia, the head cheerleader was done having sex with me, she took all of my clothes with her, and left me completely naked under the bleachers. I was suspended from school for a week for indecent exposure. 

After that, I never gave another girl a chance and I remained single for the rest of my high school career. 

Wanda, on the other hand, she was different and treated me with such love and care. I could tell that she genuinely cares about me, and wasn’t trying to take me for a fool. 

I held her closer to me, as she rested her head on my chest. Then, there was a knock on my door...it was my dad. He realized the door was locked, and shouted, “Hey lover boy! Emily is here for your Monday morning training session. Get your suit on and let’s go!” I replied, “Alright! I’m up!” 

By now, Wanda had woken up, and said, “Hey babe, I’ll let you get ready. I’m sorry to keep you here.” I replied, “It’s alright, I had a nice time last night.” Wanda bit her lower lip seductively, looking at my naked form outlined by my blanket, and said, “Me too, would you want to continue this tonight?” I replied in the same seductive tone, “I would love to, but go easy on me.” 

Wanda said, “I’ll try to, but I can’t keep that promise.” I leaned down to give her a loving and passionate kiss that she returned. I wanted to go for round two right now, but I had to get ready for my training session with Emily. 

We parted, and I said, “You can watch me training if you want,” Wanda nodded and replied, “Sure, I’ll get dressed, but first...have you ever had sex in the shower?” That made me smile, and decided to help her get out of bed. Then, we headed to the built in bathroom in my bedroom. 

I let her in first and then I followed her, closing the door. Wanda turned me around and kissed me passionately as I kissed her back. I led her to the walk in shower, and opened the sliding door to it as we kissed. I led her in, and then I stepped in, closing the sliding door. 

Our lips joined again in a heated kiss, as I turned on the water and put it on warm. I rested Wanda against the tiles on the wall, and picked her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around my waist, as I entered her. She let out a soft moan, and we moved slowly in sync as the warm water from the shower was cascading on us. 

I quickly felt like I was hitting my climax, as she was too, and I spread my seed in her as she was wet on me. I kissed her passionately as she kissed me back with the same passion.

I let her down on the tiled floor easily as her feet touched the ground. We bathed each other with the shower gel I had in the shower rack. 

When we were finally clean from yesterday’s and today’s love making session, we stepped out of the shower as the water turned off automatically. 

I gave Wanda a clean towel from my towel rack, and I grabbed the other one for myself. We dried off and put on our bath robes so that we could get dressed. 

I let Wanda go to the guest bedroom to get dressed and I grabbed my Spider Man suit from the closet, after I put on a fresh pair of boxers. I took off my bath robe, and placed the suit on the floor under my feet. I leaned down to press the spider symbol on the suit, and it was now automatically on me. I was finally ready to go to my training with Emily, and Wanda was ready too to watch me. 

Once, she was out of the guest bedroom with a red oversized sweater, black skinny jeans, and her combat boots, I held her hand as we walked downstairs towards the kitchen. We each grabbed a granola bar from the pantry, told my dad good morning, and were out the door, heading towards the woods. 

Once we reached the middle of the woods, Emily was there waiting for me already dressed in her spider girl suit. When she saw Wanda, she said, “Hey, Wanda, good to see you. Glad you’re here, because I have to ask you something.” Wanda released my hand, walking towards Emily. Once she was closer to her, she asked, “What is it?” Emily replied, “Me and Steve’s wedding is coming up and I need a maid of honor. Would you like to be my maid of honor?” 

Wanda replied with a smile, “Yes, Emily. Of course,” and gave her a hug. Emily hugged her back, and Wanda signaled for me to get closer to her and Emily. I walked towards Wanda, placing my hand on the small of her back as I approached her. 

Wanda said, “I got some news too. Peter and I are together. Just happened yesterday, finally.” Emily smiled and replied, “Congratulations to you both. You guys make a really cute couple. Peter, I’m sure you will be perfect to walk with Wanda down the aisle as her date. You both are part of the wedding party. Steve and I also have planned to have the rest of the Avengers to be a part of the wedding party as well. I’m also inviting my parents and some family members and friends. Steve will have a close friend that’s a super soldier like him over as a guest, and he helped deliver John when he was born. It would just be us, and it’s quite a small ceremony. Nothing big and fancy. Steve doesn’t like big weddings, and I’m quite simple. It’s all coming together.” 

I replied, “That’s awesome, Emily. I’m very happy for you and Steve. I’m sure the wedding is going to be great when it happens.” Emily said, “Aw, thanks Peter. Well now we must start our training. Wanda, I’m going to have to borrow him for an hour if you don’t mind.” Wanda smiled and said, “He’s all yours.”


	15. Chapter 15

Emily’s POV  
Peter and I entered the woods even more, trying to find out where that beast that we killed the other day came from. If there was one king beast that was the ringleader, then there must be more.

Then, Peter had an intense spider sense, that I soon felt afterwards with mines. There was a tall, thin man walking in the forest. He was probably in his 70s and had gray disheveled hair, with a torn up white lab coat, moth eaten black slacks, and an untucked blue flannel shirt. He had no shoes on, and he seemed to be walking slowly towards us. 

I told Peter, “Stand your ground. If he turns into one of those beasts, we fight him together. If not and he’s still dangerous, then we can take him down and interrogate him.” Peter replied, “Okay, Em, this guy is freaking me out, but I’ll take him down with you.” 

I nodded and the elderly man approached us. He looked right at me, and said, “Spider girl, we meet again. You tried to kill me in Washington D.C. a few years ago, but your precious little boyfriend stopped you. And I see you brought a little friend, here.” My eyes widened beneath my mask, and realized that this was Henry Kingswood.

I asked, “How did you escape from the Federal prison?” Henry replied, “That doesn’t concern you. All that matters here is that I want to kill you, and your little friend here. I also want to kill your group of friends in New York. You all are nothing but trouble.” 

By now he was starting to piss me off. I walked closer to him, pulling him by his flannel shirt, lifting him up so that his feet didn’t touch the ground, and said, “You don’t come near me and my friends. If your try to do something malicious to me or them, you will regret it.” Henry smirked, and said, “I’m not afraid of you or your friends. But you did kill one of my best beasts, so you will regret that now.” 

Then, I heard that same strange roar that Peter and I heard that day when we killed the enormous beast. 

Peter was looking around at where this beast could be, and so did I. I let go of Henry’s flannel shirt, and soon a beast came charging towards me and Peter.

Peter and I shot our spiderwebs at nearby pine trees so that we could get out the way of the beast that was just as big as the one we killed. We swung from pine tree to pine tree trying to get away from it, as it came back our way, realizing we were trying to escape. 

Soon another beast just as big as the one that was trying to attack us, came charging towards us too. We were in deep trouble and definitely needed backup. 

I pressed the panic button on my suit by pressing the spider symbol on my chest three times, as more beasts were beginning to appear in the woods. Peter and I were surrounded.

Soon, I saw Falcon fly above us, and take down some beasts with his enormous steel wings. After that, I saw Thor throw his hammer at three beasts all at once, killing them automatically.

Black Widow found Henry Kingswood, and started a fight with him, not giving him a chance to fight back. After that, I saw my fiancé with my son, in their suits, trying to save me from those beasts with their incredible superpowers.

Peter was looking for his girlfriend, Wanda, as she was in her Scarlet Witch suit, and was placing a forcefield around all of us, protecting us from those beasts. Hulk was getting rid of most of the beasts that were attacking him all at once. The only person that was missing was Tony. I looked at Peter as we swung from pine tree to pine tree, trying to find a safe space for us to land. Once we were in the clear, we landed on the ground gracefully.

I told Peter, “We have to check Tony, my spider senses are telling me that he’s not okay.” Peter replied without hesitation, “Let’s go,” and we shot our spiderwebs at the closest pine trees and swung our way back to the cabin. 

When we arrived, the front door was open, as I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I looked at Peter as he looked at me. We didn’t say anything, because we knew that something was deeply wrong. 

I walked inside the cabin first, and then Peter followed me afterwards. I was trying to protect him, since he was now the main leader in the Stark Industries building, and now our new boss. I had a strong spider sense telling me that Tony wasn’t okay. 

My eyes teared up behind my mask as Peter and I walked on broken glass from the broken windows of the cabin, plates from the kitchen, and glass from the coffee table.

Peter asked me, “What the hell happened here?” I replied, “I don’t know, probably one of Henry’s friends from the woods broke in.” 

Peter and I decided to walk up the stairs, and check the rooms, looking for Tony. We didn’t find him in the guest bedroom, or Peter’s room. Then, we went to his room, and found him dead on his bed. 

Tony’s Iron Man suit was broken to pieces, so he didn’t have a chance to put it on when I pressed the panic button on my suit. 

He was bleeding from his chest, and the stench from his blood filled the room. Peter walked slowly towards the bed where his dead father laid, and was checking is chest where he was bleeding severely. 

More tears fell from my eyes and down my face behind my mask. I tried not to sob, because I had to be strong for Peter. 

Peter looked up at me, and said in a sad tone, “Em, the metal part that made his Iron Man suit work, is gone.” I quickly walked towards Peter, and took a look at Tony’s chest. He was right, who could have done such a thing?

Soon, Peter pressed the spider symbol of his suit taking off his mask. I did the same, now taking off my mask. Peter’s eyes were filled with tears, and so was mines. I decided to hug him as he broke down.

I was soothing his back trying to keep him calm, but he started sobbing. More tears were flowing from my eyes, and I couldn’t make them stop. Our Tony was gone, and there was no way we could have him back. 

By now, when we parted and wiped away our tears, we saw everyone else show up. The battle of the beasts was over, since everyone came back in one piece.

Wanda walked to Peter as he stood staring at Tony, not being able to move, and she hugged him. Then, he finally realized that she was there, hugging him and he turned around to hug her back. His sobs continued, as Wanda held on to her boyfriend. She whispered to him, “Let’s go for a walk,” as Peter nodded, wiping away his tears, and we made space for the both of them to step out of Tony’s room. 

Soon, my fiancé was next to me, holding me close to him as we were in shock, and also deeply saddened by Tony’s sudden death. John, was standing next to Steve, and was very silent. As if he understood what was happening, and he was trying to be strong for me and Steve. He didn’t ask any questions, he was just there for us. Our son is going to become one of the best superheroes of all time.

Thor broke the silence and said, “We need to get Tony out of here, and take him back to New York to bury him in the garden at the Stark Industries Building. We also need to fix his suit, and place him in it. He deserves to be buried in it.” I looked towards Thor, and said, “I’ll rebuild his suit, and place him in it. I have been helping him build his suits and mines for the past five years.” Thor smiled and me and said, “Thanks, Emily, alright let’s get to work.” 

The environment was very solemn as all of us were trying to keep ourselves together. Even John helped the best that he could, and I was so proud of him for being such a great boy through all of this. 

Him and Falcon were cleaning up the cabin, while Steve and I were cleaning Tony’s body, and were wrapping him up in his bed sheets. 

Then, him and Thor picked up his body, carefully and carried him to the Avengers private jet. There was a rectangular icebox in case if one of us didn’t survive today’s attack. I couldn’t imagine that that icebox will have one of us in it. More that it would be our Tony. 

The mattress where Tony laid, was ruined and covered with his blood. Natasha and I decided to just simply get rid of it. So we picked it up, and carried it out of Tony’s bedroom. Once we carried it down the stairs, we took it out to the nearest dumpster close to the cabin and placed it in there. 

Then, we walked back to the cabin, and went inside to finish cleaning up Tony’s bedroom. After that, Natasha went down stairs to help the others clean up the cabin, as I was upstairs in Tony’s room by myself. 

I walked towards Tony’s broken Iron Man suit. I kneeled on the carpeted floor, now holding the broken pieces in my gloved hands. There I lost it, and started sobbing. I didn’t have a chance to grieve by myself, so I took the time to do so. As I sobbed, I kept saying repeatedly, “I’m sorry.” 

I kept sobbing for what seemed like an hour, until I was finally calm and went to the bathroom to clean up my face. I used some of Tony’s face wash to wash it, and then looked at myself in the mirror after I dried my face with one of his face towels. 

Soon, the feelings of bitterness filled my entire body. I was going to kill the person that did this to Tony, and stole the one thing that was a part of Tony, and made his Iron Man suit come to life. 

Then, I walked out of the bathroom and walked towards Tony’s broken Iron Man suit. I grabbed the empty duffle bag were Tony kept his suit, and placed the broken pieces in it effortlessly. 

Once I was done, I zipped up the duffle bag, and went downstairs, closing the door to Tony’s room. I walked down the stairs, and no one was around. I figured they were all in the Avengers private jet to get Tony prepared for his funeral at the Stark Industries Building. I was the last one to get on board, so I simply walked towards the private jet around the back of the cabin, and there everyone was waiting for me. 

I climbed up the steps to get into the jet with Tony’s suit in my hands inside the duffle bag, and now we were off to New York to lay Tony down to Rest In Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter’s POV  
I was so broken inside, and I didn’t how to feel. The whole plane ride back to New York, I felt numb, and I haven’t felt this depressed since my aunt and uncle died. When my parents died, I was a baby, so I didn’t understand what depression meant to me until I was in junior high and high school. 

Now that I lost another parent, I don’t know who would love me like a parent does. I don’t know who would dance with me for the mother and son dance or who would give me away when I get married. If I become a father in the future, my kids would not have grandparents from my side of the family. I am completely alone, and I don’t have an original family.

I wanted to get revenge on whoever did this to Tony, and I wanted to kill this person with my bare hands. But I know that aunt May and uncle Ben did not teach me to be that way. What uncle Ben taught me was this quote, “With great power, comes great responsibility.” That’s also a quote that aunt May told me when I became Spider Man.

Now as Spider Man and as the leader of the Avengers, I had an even greater power, and a greater responsibility on my shoulders. I was trained by Emily and Tony very well for the past five years, so I believe I can do this.

I can take care of these Avengers that took care of me on one of the toughest days of my life. Deep inside I felt guilty, because I wasn’t there in the cabin to save my dad. I just let that person kill him while I was being a coward and trying to save my own life. How could I be so selfish? I just let the only person that cared about me as a father just die a horrible death.

I was deep in thought when Wanda told me, “Babe, we are landing in New York now. When we get home, you can lay in my bed with me.” I replied, “Thanks babe, but I have to say something to the Avengers first, because I’m the leader now. I also have to thank everyone for being there for me on the hardest day of my life. I owe them that.” 

Wanda replied, “I understand, love, and you’re going to do a wonderful job leading us. There’s no one on this jet that is stronger than you. And that is a fact.” 

I gave her a loving kiss on her lips, as she kissed me back. We parted when the private jet landed on the small runway behind the Stark Industries Building. 

Then, the jet made a stop and we all unbuckled our seatbelts. We each got our stuff from the overhead compartments which wasn’t much, and we exited the jet on a single filed line. 

Steve and Thor stayed behind to carry Tony inside the building and place him in the section of the building that was made for funeral arrangements, and also contained a morgue. Everything we had was completely private and apart from the human world. It was like we had our little bubble here apart from the rest of the world. 

I was walking inside the building with Wanda, us holding hands, and the rest of the Avengers were walking behind us. Once we were inside, I led all of us with Wanda to the Avengers board room where Tony held his very important meetings when something in our lives changed, and new rules had to be made. 

I walked to the podium with Wanda beside me, and the rest of the Avengers took their seats. Wanda was holding my hand the whole time, which was very comforting. I wanted to say my speech without sobbing, so I took deep breaths to gather my thoughts and my emotions. 

Then, I started talking, my words flowing easily, “Good evening Avengers, today is one of the saddest days of our lives. Tony Stark, my father, has passed away tragically. We don’t know who killed him, but we have to investigate who did such a horrible crime when we weren’t there to stop it. Those of you that cleaned up the cabin, please hold on to any evidence that you might have found so that we can find out who the criminal is. We also have to deal with this criminal and not take it easy on him or her. Next, you all did such a wonderful job protecting Emily and I when we thought that we were going to die today. Those beasts were very tough to fight, even if one of them was easy to kill, but Emily and I couldn’t handle more than ten of them. So thank you for working together to kill those beasts and also Henry Kingswood. From this day forward, I will be your leader now. I promise to serve and protect each one of you. Wanda, here, will be my secondhand in command. If any of you has a concern about anything, you may speak to me about it or Wanda. Emily is now the suit maker here, so if you want any upgrades on your suits, you may go to her. As you know, she has been making her own suits and helping Tony with his suits for five years, so she has the experience. Also, her and Steve will be getting married in the spring, so we have to make sure that they have the best wedding of their lives. I will be John’s mentor, their son, and I will be guiding all of you in trainings and missions. Thor and Steve, are handling all of the preparations for my father’s funeral, and Emily will be rebuilding his suit to bury him in it. Thank you all for being my family when I lost the last person to be a part of my original family. I love you all, and I’m here to stay to protect every single one of you. Thank you.” 

Everyone clapped at the end of my speech, and Wanda gave me a kiss on my lips, and an comforting hug. We stepped off the podium, and received hugs from everyone.

After that, Emily went towards the elevator, leading to the basement with the duffle bag that held my father’s broken Iron Man suit. I’m sure she was going to do a wonderful job putting it back together. Knowing her, she was probably going to work on it all night just to have it ready by tomorrow. She never stopped working on something until she was finished with it. 

Everyone went upstairs to their rooms and Falcon walked up to me and Wanda with plastic garbage bags filled with evidence from the cabin that could lead on who the killer was. He handed them to me and Wanda to go over, and I said, “Thanks, Falcon, this means a lot.” He replied, “You’re welcome, Peter, I’m really sorry about what happened. This is a tragic day for all of us. Also, we will always be your family. You’re not alone, remember that.”

I smiled at Falcon, as he returned the smile and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, and we parted afterwards. He also gave Wanda a hug as well, that she returned, and then went upstairs to his room to rest for the night along with the others.

Then, I saw John, wondering around the lobby area of the building, not sure on where to go, since his parents were both busy on making the funeral preparations for Tony. I told Wanda to start going over the plastic garbage bags filled with evidence in Tony’s bedroom that was now our bedroom, to search for clues on the killer, while I showed John around the building so he wouldn’t get lost. 

This was his new home now, since Emily and Steve were going to move back here to New York. They are going to make the arrangements later to move out of the Airbnb, and have their stuff here. None of us were ever going back to Colorado. 

Wanda said, “Okay, love,” and gave me a peck on my lips that I returned. Then, I walked up to John, and told him, “Hey there John, this will be your new home now. So I figured I could show you around so that you won’t get lost. It’s a really cool place, and you will enjoy staying here with your parents, and the rest of us. We will all protect you, so there’s nothing to worry about. You’re safe here, and I’m here if you need anything. If I’m very busy, my girlfriend, Wanda will be able to help you in any way that she can.” 

John nodded and said, “Thank you, Peter, and I’m sorry about your dad. I don’t know what I would do without my parents. You will do great, Spider Man never fails at anything.” 

His kind words warmed up my heart. I kneeled down to his level, and said, “Thanks, John, that means a lot.” I gave him a hug that he returned. We parted and I stood up now to my full height, and started showing John around the Stark Industries building. This tour might take all night, but at least it will take my mind off things for a little while.


	17. Chapter 17

Wanda’s POV  
I woke up the next morning, and realized that Peter wasn’t in bed next to me. I wondered where he was. Today is Tony’s funeral, and I was wondering if he was okay. 

Yesterday, he really got his emotions together, and I have never seen him be as strong as he was then. Usually he just doesn’t say how he feels, he tends to ignore his feelings and moves on so that he can enjoy one day of peace. But yesterday I was glad to know what he really felt, and it gave me a chance to be there for him, and take care of him. 

Now that he’s the leader, and I’m the secondhand in command, it was up to me to take care of everything and everyone with him. I decided to get out of bed and put on my mourning clothes for Tony’s funeral, that was about to start in a few hours.

When I was done getting dressed in what used to be Tony’s walk-in closet, and was now me and Peter’s, I walked out of the bedroom to look for Peter. The maids had prepared our closet, bathroom and bedroom to make it more ours than Tony’s yesterday when we were on our way to New York on the Avengers private jet. This seemed to help the both of us settle in more, after the horrific events that happened in just a few hours.

I wanted to tell Peter what I found through the evidence that I went over. When I get to tell him, he’s going to be very upset, so I had to get mentally prepared. 

I walked throughout the building, asking the maids where he could be. One of them said that he went down to the basement to train very early in the morning. So I decided to take the elevator that led to the basement.

Once I was down at the basement, I saw Peter really focused on his workout. I needed to find a way to get his attention, but couldn’t find a way to distract him. I usually was good at this, but my emotions were all over the place because of Tony’s death, and what I was about to tell Peter on what probably caused his death. 

Soon, Peter was done doing pull ups, and I grabbed him by his arm, telling him I needed to talk to him. He distractedly told me, “Not now, I’m not done with my training.” 

I decided to just go ahead and tell him, “Tony committed suicide and made it look like he was murdered.” Peter stopped his training altogether, and turned towards me. He walked up to me very closely and said, “ How could you say that? How dare you say that?” 

When he told me that, he had this look on his face and in his hazel eyes as if he was probably going to strangle me, so I decided to use my words carefully. 

I explained, “When I was going through the evidence last night, I found three empty bottles of prescribed sleeping medication. Then, a small note that said, ‘I can’t do this anymore.’ Then, the note was covered in his blood, so I had to use my Scarlet Witch powers to read it. When Tony was killed, he wasn’t killed by whoever attempted to kill him. He was already dead, and the person that supposedly killed him, cut him open to steal his metal device that controlled his Iron Man suit. For what reason, I don’t know. The person that mutilated him, was a close friend of Henry Kingswood. So whoever he is, is probably out there trying to become the next Iron Man, and is probably using his powers for evil to get back at us for killing Henry. We have to focus all of our energy to find this guy. I’m sorry that your father committed suicide.” 

Peter just stared at me in disbelief, speechless. I added, “So, I suggest that you go upstairs, take a shower, and get dressed because your father’s funeral starts in an hour. You’re expected there like everyone else. I’ll see you upstairs.” With that, I turned around and walked towards the elevator, going up to the lobby area of the building. 

****************  
Peter’s POV  
I couldn’t believe what Wanda just told me. I was in shock as to why did Tony kill himself. What did I do to cause that? He seemed kind of distant the last couple of days before he died. He also seemed to talk about passing on a lot. Also, about leaving everything to me, and he also decided out of the blue to just retire, and barely tell all of us about it. 

Was he tired of being our boss, and being in charge? How could he just leave me like that? Leave all of us? Then, he just expected me to just do everything and be like nothing ever happened? Didn’t he think that his death was going to affect me and everyone else?

He knew my parents were dead, and my aunt and uncle as well. I didn’t have anyone, and he was the only father figure I had left in this world. Did he just plan to kill himself when I turned 21, just so he can force me to be in charge of the Stark Industries building and the Avengers. If he thought that he was a washed up superhero, then why didn’t he get counseling or talk to Wanda about it?

He had all of this money and resources at his fingertips, and he didn’t have the nerve to use anything at all to help him? 

After I over analyzed my father’s death, I decided to simply take the elevator and go upstairs to take a shower, get dressed, and be there for everyone. I just wanted this whole day to be over. 

When I arrived at the garden where my dad was being viewed, and was going to be buried as well, everyone looked at me. I wonder if Wanda had already told everyone about my dad committing suicide. 

I ignored the stares, and walked towards the casket. I looked down at my dad, in his Iron Man suit that Emily had amazingly put together. Then, I saw an inscription on it that said, “In Loving Memory of Tony Stark ‘Iron Man’ a caring father, friend, and boss.” My eyes filled with small tears, and I just let them run down my face. I traced the inscribed letters with my fingertips, remembering all the good times we had together. He was very hardheaded, but an amazing dad to me.

My memories of him were interrupted when Wanda was now next to me. She said in a quiet tone, “I’m sorry for being a little harsh when I told you about Tony. I just couldn’t find another way to get your attention and tell you. My emotions are all over the place because of everything that has happened. I’m not strong like you, and can just keep everything inside, and pretend like nothing is wrong. But when I see you now, I know you’re hurting, and I really want to be there for you. I don’t know if I’m doing a good job at this, being the secondhand in command.”

I looked at Wanda, and held her hand, pulling her closer to me. I now placed my hand on the small of her back, and told her, “You’re doing an amazing job. Thanks for being there for me. I know I was being a jerk for leaving you in bed by yourself. It’s just that with everything that has happened, I had a lot of trouble sleeping. And I didn’t want to wake you, just to tell you that I couldn’t sleep. So I was up around one in the morning, training. It was the only way I could cope with the pain. Also, now that I’m the leader, I have to prove to everyone and myself that I can do this. I have to take down this guy that mutilated my dad.” 

Wanda replied, “I understand, babe. It’s not your fault that Tony wasn’t happy with his life. If anything you were his pride and joy. To be honest, we were all kind of jealous of the special treatment you got from him. While the rest of us worked so hard in our trainings just to get his attention, we now know why he spent more time and resources training you. Just so you could be who you are today. And I’m so proud of you, Peter.”

I gave my girlfriend a loving kiss on her soft lips as she kissed me back, and she hugged me, holding me close. I held on to her like my life depended on it. 

Soon everyone was in their seats that were on the lawn in the garden, facing my dad’s casket. I had some words to say today, and Wanda was next to me, giving me support. I held her hand just like when I was speaking to everyone at the board room yesterday. 

I begun my speech flawlessly just like yesterday, “Good morning, Avengers. Today is a very hard day for all of us. I tried to find all of the right words to say, without breaking down in front of all you. I know that most of you knew my father way before I knew him. I know you’re hurting today just like yesterday. Just like me, we will never know why he took his life, and why he didn’t want to get help. We also don’t know why Henry Kingswood’s friend wanted to hurt my dad even more, by taking away his pride and joy, Iron Man. What we know is that my dad will always be with us when we are out there, fighting and training, so that we can make this world a better place. I know we have to do everything in our power to stop this man who stole what was precious to dad. We will bring justice back for my dad. Also,don’t be afraid to ask for help or to seek help. Depression is not easy to deal with, neither is anxiety. We may be strong on the outside, but not on the inside. We need to stay together through all of this. Don’t let my father’s death or bad decisions make you feel like you’re not enough, or didn’t do enough to help. We all were there for him in any way that we could. We got each other. Thanks.” 

Everyone clapped and wiped away their tears from their eyes. This was a very emotional day, and now it was time to say goodbye to my dad until we all meet again. Thor walked up to the casket, closing the lid of it, and placing my dad’s flowers on top of it. 

Then, Steve came and turned on the switch on the side of the casket so that it could lower down into the ground. By now everyone had a moment of silence, until the casket was now in place to be covered by dirt. This was one of the worst days of my life.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily’s POV  
It was finally Spring and it was time to make the wedding preparations with my fiancé, Steve and Wanda, my maid of honor. Peter was also involved in the wedding since he was now Steve’s best man. 

Yes, Steve forgave Peter for kissing me in the woods when we killed that beast together, and he proved to me that he can be able to take good care of himself in the face of danger as Spider Man. Also, that he trusted me with his life to teach him how to defend himself well, and use his superpowers for the good of mankind. 

As for Natasha, she was one of my bridesmaids, since she wanted to be in the wedding party. The second bridesmaid that I picked was one of my old friends from work at the Del Mar Coffee House, and she was very happy to participate since she was my only human friend that knew I turned myself into spider girl. Steve had Bruce, Falcon, and Thor as his groomsmen. And that was the full wedding party. Then, Dr. Harvey was going to marry us, Steve and I, since he helped deliver John, and nowadays with the internet, anyone can perform a wedding service. 

The rest of the guests were my family and our friends from the Del Mar Coffee House business, since my parents got so excited and invited everyone. So much for a small wedding, but I’m sure the staff at the Stark Industries Building were glad to cook for our guests, and put the wedding together at our building. 

Of course, Peter had restricted all of the areas of the building that were not open to the public, and only made the garden be available, in which the wedding will take place. The reception was going to be taking place inside in the dining room, and some facilities were open to the public. 

The wedding was going to be 1940s World War II themed, since Steve was going to wear his old uniform, and my wedding dress was going to be royal blue with a red outline, symbolizing the colors of my spider girl suit to compliment Steve’s World War II uniform that I was able to tailor it to be good as new. I designed my wedding dress to be all lace, and the sleeves were going to have a spiderweb pattern, all made in lace as well. 

My hair was cut short below my ears, and still it’s strawberry blonde color that I kept for the past five years. Natasha had helped me make it look like a 1940s hairdo, which she was going to fix up in time for my wedding day. 

The bridesmaid dresses were going to be red and with lace. Last, the maid of honor was going to wear an army green laced dress to compliment the colors of the wedding and Steve’s uniform. As for the groomsmen, they were going to wear black suits with an army green tie, and the best man was going to wear the same thing, so that his suit could match the maid of honor’s dress. Everyone in the wedding party was going to have a 1940s haircut and hairstyle, so that we could all look like we stepped back in time. 

The music was also going to be 1940s blues and jazz, to make the vintage theme come to life. The food was going to match the era and so were the drinks. That was all taken care of by Steve since he knew exactly what people from his era ate and drank. He also knew what types of decorations were used to decorate weddings from that era, with a bit of my help, since he needed a feminine perspective when it came to the flowers, ribbons to decorate the chairs, and all of the small wedding details. 

We practically used everyone’s skills and talents to make this wedding come to life. Our wedding was a week away, and so far everything was put together perfectly, and all of the wedding invitations were sent out. If it wasn’t for the Stark Industries staff and the Avengers, Steve and I wouldn’t have had or even planned the best wedding of our lives. 

My son, John, was going to carry the rings, and we didn’t have a flower girl. But that was okay, because the staff already had a red carpet for me to walk on in the garden, after the wedding party walked on it and took their places, leading to the wedding arch, and it was going to have white rose petals. 

As for the reception, Steve and I were going to have our first dance on the lobby area of the Stark Industries Building, to the blues song that we danced together to on our first dinner date in Colorado in our Airbnb. Then, that would be it, and after that everyone would walk to the dining room area for the meal of the evening, and then the wedding ceremony and celebration will be over. 

By now, everyone that was invited to the wedding knew what we did for a living, Steve and I, as well as the rest of the Avengers and my son, John. So there were not going to be any problems with our identities being exposed to the public, and people finding out about us and this private building. I was very excited about the wedding, and Steve and I finally being husband and wife.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve’s POV  
A week has passed, and it was finally me and Emily’s wedding day. I was really happy and also nervous, but I definitely know that Emily is the right lady for me. I feel like Peggy is looking down over me, and is proud that I found someone to marry and have already started a family with.

So far Emily and I have been through so many tests and trials. Also, many positive events as we shared our lives together. John was really happy that us, his parents, were finally going to get married, and our family was officially completed. 

I know that Emily doesn’t want another child, since she would not want another c-section scar. But I hope that later on she will change her mind about having a second child after today.

I had woken up first, ready to start the most important day of me and Emily’s lives. She was sleeping silently on our bed, and I decided to wake her up gently, so that she could get started getting ready for our wedding. 

It was human tradition and superstition that a groom should not see the bride before the wedding, but Emily and I didn’t believe in that nonsense. We both believe that we have already gone through enough tragic events in our lives over the years, and we are strong enough to face anything else that comes our way.

Emily had woken up, smiling at me, giving me a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back and said as we parted, “I can’t wait to see you in your wedding dress.” She replied, “And I can’t wait to see you in your nice uniform. Thanks for letting me tailor it for you.” 

I placed my fingertips through her soft short strawberry blonde hair, and now had my hand on the back of her neck. I pulled her closer to me, as I kissed her lips. She kissed me back lovingly, as I deepened the kiss. 

We parted, and I said, “I love you, Em, and I’m so grateful that I have you in my life.” She smiled at me, continuing our passionate kiss from where we left off. Then, there was a knock on our door, and it was Wanda. She shouted over the door, “Get up lovebirds! It’s your wedding day! Time to get ready!” 

Emily and I laughed and we finally got out of bed. We went to the bathroom to take a shower together, and then brush our teeth and wash our faces. After that, we walked to the walk-in closet in our room, in our bath robes to get dressed into our wedding clothes.

I put on my World War II uniform that still fit me like a glove thanks to Emily’s sewing and tailoring techniques. Then, I helped Emily get into her wedding dress, in which she looked so beautiful in. 

We walked out of the walk-in closet hand in hand, out of our bedroom, and then went to Natasha’s room where the rest of the wedding party was waiting. The guys to get their 1940s haircuts done, and the ladies their 1940s hair and makeup. Natasha did a very good job as a hairstylist and makeup artist. Wanda was also there to help out. 

Once we were all ready in our wedding attire, and looked like vintage Hollywood stars in a classic World War II film, we all went downstairs with our wedding dates towards the garden were Emily and I were getting married.

By now, the wedding guests have arrived and were taking their seats on the nice chairs in the lawn of the garden. It was my turn to walk down the aisle first. Then, the maid of honor with the best man. After that, the bridesmaids and then the groomsmen. Once we were all in our places, it was my beautiful bride’s turn to walk down the aisle.

Everyone stood up, as soft blues music played in the background, and my Emily was walking down the aisle with a white bouquet of roses. Wanda made her the flower arrangement from the white roses in the garden, and they looked stunning in comparison to Emily’s unique as well as beautiful wedding dress.

Once Emily was standing in front of me, the blues music stopped. Dr. Harvey started the ceremony as everyone sat down on their seats. 

I was holding Emily’s hands in mines as we looked into each other’s eyes. She looked so beautiful today, that I could stare at her all day. 

Once the part came for our wedding vows, it was my turn to go first. I decided to write my own, and said to my bride, “My beloved Emily, you have been by my side through really tough times, and really great ones. You gave birth to our amazing son, John, our pride and joy. You have helped me be a better man and a better father. I will always be there for you for all of the days of your life. I can’t wait to keep spending the rest of my life with you. I love you.” Emily smiled at me, wiping small tears from her eyes.

Then, it was Emily’s turn to say her vows, which she also wrote down. She said, “My handsome Steve, wow we finally made it here to this special moment in our lives. All of the things that we have been through together have led us to this unforgettable moment. I promise to be the best wife and partner that you could ever have in your life. I also promise to be a better mother to our son, John, our greatest gift in this world. I will stand by your side for as long as we are both here. I love you.” 

I smiled at Emily, and gave her hands a soft squeeze, letting her know that I love her. Then, Dr. Harvey asked our son, John, to bring us the rings. He stood up from one of the chairs at the very front, and brought the rings to Dr. Harvey.

He took them and said to the both of us, starting with me, “Steve do you promise to take Emily as your wedded wife?” I said, “I do,” and took Emily’s left hand, placing her wedding band on her finger to go along with her engagement ring. Then, it was Emily’s turn, and Dr. Harvey said to her, “Emily, do you promise to take Steve as your wedded husband?” Emily said to me, “I do,” and took my left hand. She placed the wedding ring on my finger, which was round and silver. Then, Dr. Harvey declared us husband and wife. He let us kiss afterwards, and everyone clapped. 

Then, some soft jazz music played as Emily and I walked back down the aisle together, and then our wedding party followed us after.

Everyone gathered together for some black and white pictures, and then we went inside the Stark Industries building for the reception. 

Emily and I went to the lobby area, to do our first dance as husband and wife to our soft blues song that we first danced to on our dinner date as a couple in our Airbnb in Colorado. Then, when we finished our dance, we all went to the dining room to have evening dinner. This was one of the best days of my life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. The Series for Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl is officially over. And soon I will start a new continuation series with the same characters, but from John’s point of view, so everyone can have an idea of how him becoming Supersonic is working out for him when Peter starts being his full time mentor. There will be a lot of drama and romance between Peter and Emily while Steve questions their love for each other. So stay tuned :).

Peter’s POV  
Today was a long day for me. I had to do the schedules to all of the training sessions of the Avengers, plus the one for John. I will have to train him one on one with me while Wanda takes over for the trainings done on the back of the building with the rest of the Avengers.

Then, I had to deal with a lot of business meetings that my dad left for me to do with the President of the United States and the U.S. military. Next, I had to make paychecks for each one of us to have on time for payday. 

I’m only 21, and I have so many responsibilities. I didn’t know I will be having to deal with all of this now, especially when I’m still grieving from my dad’s death. I decided to simply take my seat on his office chair, and start getting to work.

First, I did all of the Skype business meetings I had to do today with the President and the U.S. military. At first I thought I was going to do a horrible job understanding what my dad had discussed with them when he was alive, but they were nice enough to keep me up to date with everything they discussed, and sent their condolences. 

Then, after that, I proceeded to do the training session schedules for the Avengers, and one for John and I to do one-on-one, by following a schedule guide that my dad had made already, which wasn’t so bad, but very tedious. 

Then, there was a knock on my office door. I got out of my office chair to answer the door, and it was Emily. I wonder what she needed at this time of the day? It was six in the morning, and everyone else was still sleeping. I let her step inside the office, and I closed the door while she went to go take a seat at one of the office couches.

I walked back to my office chair and continued working on the long and tedious schedules. She said to me, “I was just wondering how are you holding up.” I stopped working on the schedules, and replied, “Just taking everything day by day. I figured that life goes on, and I can’t just stop doing what my dad started. I got so much work to do.”

Emily now walked up to me, as she reached my desk, and responded back, “I won’t keep you from working, just if you need anything, let me know. Even if I’m not your mentor anymore. Don’t be a stranger.” I smiled at her and said, “Thanks, Em, I won’t.” 

She smiled, and said, “Okay, I’ll see you later,” and she walked towards the door, about to leave. I got up from my office chair, and headed her way, telling her to wait.

I decided to tell her that I still had feelings for her, and I couldn’t get rid of them if I tried. I didn’t know how to start, but I managed to say, “Em, promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

She looked at me in a confused manner, and replied, “I promise, Peter, what is it?” I managed to say, “I was trying to hide this for so long, but...I have feelings for you. I don’t know how to get rid of them if I tried. I know that you just got married to Steve, and have John. It’s just that I don’t know if I’m in love with Wanda. I think I am but she’s not you. The times her and I made love in the past and now, I thought of you. And when you and I kissed in the woods after we killed that beast together, my love spider sense went insane. When I saw you marry Steve yesterday, I was breaking up inside. I know that you don’t think of me the same way, and it’s really okay. But I think that I’m breaking up with Wanda today. I feel like I have to be alone until I can settle down my feelings. If you want to be with me in any way...you’ll know where to find me.” 

Emily was silent, as I was very close to her. Her deep green eyes looked into my hazel ones, and I decided to take her hand, leading her to the office couch, laying her on it. I got on top of her, placing my hand under her blue v-neck short sleeve shirt, feeling her toned torso, and then going up to her breasts that were covered with her black bra. I had the other resting behind her head, as I leaned down and kissed her neck, and whispered in her ear, “Tell me to stop,” and she didn’t say anything. 

So I decided to kiss her soft lips, wondering if she will kiss me back. Emily seemed shocked at what was happening at this moment, but she ended up kissing me back. We were now having a very heated kiss filled with a lot of passion. 

I couldn’t believe that this was happening. I was so stressed out about my dad dying the way that he did. Plus having to do all of the work that I had to now. And I could read Emily’s thoughts as she was stressed from losing Tony, and not being able to get over our kiss in the woods. She only married Steve, because it was the right thing to do, but deep down inside, she felt something for me in the woods when we kissed that day a few months ago.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard this ringing sound in the distance sounding like an alarm from a phone. And I seemed to be fully awake now. When I woke up, I turned off the alarm on my phone that was on my dad’s desk. I must have fallen asleep. I looked at the Avengers training session schedules that I was working on, and they looked a mess. I probably had to start all over again.

I can’t believe that I had that dream with Emily. Did I still have feelings for her after we shared that kiss in the woods a few months ago? Did I really fall out of love with Wanda? What is happening to me?


End file.
